You brought the monster (Assassin in Asgard)
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Christie is an assassin that works for SHEILD, she has done since she was younger. But she has a brand new mission...to get to Asgard and spy undercover to ensure that if there are any potential threats to Earth she could warn them. Pretending to be a maid for the Odinsons is easy...not falling in love with Loki isn't so simple. Set Pre/Avengers at first then during Avengers.
1. Chapter 1 - Coulson's visit

"Coulson. You were never very good at sneaking up on people," Christie muttered, sharpening her dagger against her stone table. Her long, straight white blonde hair curtained her pale face, those steely grey eyes looking behind her to see Agent Coulson at her door.  
"Well thank you I do try," Coulson said, moving to sit down opposite her at the table.  
"I didn't say you could sit down," Christie said slowly.  
"I bought the apartment," Coulson said, sitting down anyway. "So you have no right to tell me where to sit."  
"You've got no right to enter the apartment without warning," Christie shot back.  
"Yeah well sadly you have very little choice," Coulson told her, reaching for a pear from the small fruit bowl in the middle of the table and biting into it.  
"It's not a real pear, genius," Christie said slyly, rolling her eyes.  
Coulson spat out the paper mache filling onto the table.  
"Why the hell do you have fake fruit on your table?"  
"I'm hardly ever home. No point in me trying anymore. I buy stuff, it  
goes off by the time I get back."  
"How's your sister?" Coulson asked.  
"She's fine. How's yours?"  
"Christie what is wrong with you?"  
"On edge, I guess." Christine put her dagger in her pocket and looked at Coulson for the first time since he arrived. "You're in my house, at 3 in the morning and you ate a paper pear even though you have never known me to have food that's edible. Which means you're here for something. And I'm not doing it."  
"Oh come on," Coulson groaned, reaching into his jacket. "I've come all the way to foggy England to pick you up. You could at least hear me out! You owe me one!" Christie snorted loudly and leant on her palm in wonder.  
"Fine. Hit me with it," she muttered. Coulson's eyes twinkled as he pulled out a small metal device from his pocket. He gently pressed a button and a large blue hologram appeared. It was of a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair, with impeccable muscles too.  
"This, is Thor," Coulson explained. "He's a demi-god. God of Thunder to be precise. But he could be a danger to our world." Christie studied the man and touched the hologram, the picture then changing to another man. One that looked much more abandoned, lost and lonely. He had beautiful green eyes and soft black hair.  
"Who's this?" Christie asked.  
"That's Thor's brother, Loki," Coulson sighed.  
"Is he a god too?" Christie frowned.  
"God of Mischief," Coulson shrugged.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Christie asked, leaning back in her chair.  
"You're a British assassin-"  
"French," Christie corrected him.  
"You're a French assassin and spy, the smoothest of them all. We need you to get to the Odinson palace and watch them. Just to make sure that nothing too bad happens that is a threat to our world in the state that it is," Coulson explained, taking the hologram back.  
"Seriously? And what if there is a threat? What do I do?" Christie asked curiously, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"You ask Odin to come back," Coulson said simply.  
"Who's Odin?"  
"The Head Chef. The Big Guy. The gods of all gods. The Giant Banana-"  
"Thor's dad," Christie interrupted.  
"Yeah. Him."  
"Why me? Why not that Romenoff chick that you've got working with Stark? Why not Barton?"  
"Natasha's still working with Stark, Barton's gonna be working with us on the same proejct, but on this land."  
"How am I gonna do this?" Christie asked. "I can't just say 'Hey I'm an Assassin here to spy on you.'"  
"You're gonna be a chef. Beg Thor's mother to let you in as a cook. Say you're from Midgard, and that you'd be honoured to work for her," he smirked.  
"What the hell is Midgard? Is that some sort of state?"  
"Yeah about that. The place you're going to is called Asgard," Coulson said nervously.  
"Asgard?" Christie repeated.  
"Yeah. It's in a different part of the universe."

What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews please (: xo


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fall to Asgard

"Welcome to New Mexico," Coulson sighed, getting out of the black jeep with Christie behind him. She looked around the plain dry surrounding and shrugged.  
"Right. Great. So where's Asgard?" she asked, folding her arms.  
"We're working on opening the portal. Once we do you just need to stand underneath the opening in the sky. You'll get sucked up and then we'll shut it," Coulson explained, watching the workers open a giant portal in the sky. Christie sighed to herself, tying her hair up in a quick bun.  
"Am I getting paid for this?" she asked Coulson, squinting her eyes so that she could see without the sun blaring in her eyes.  
"It will be on your SHEILD cheque at the end of the month if that's what you mean," Coulson muttered.  
"Joy. Give Fury the finger for me, okay?" Christie sighed, walking over to the edge of the portal. She turned to Coulson who saluted her.  
"Good luck," he shouted.  
"Whatever," Christie rolled her eyes. She stepped into the area of the portal, was sucked up...and then everything went dark.

"Angela be careful of how you touch her, the poor child looks ill," came a soft voice. Christie was numb, her eyes were closed, she saw nothing but darkness. She opened her eyes slowly to a beautiful woman staring over her, with various women alongside her peering at Christie.  
"Damn," Christie muttered under her breath.  
"Child? Are you alright?" the voice asked. Christie's eyes began to focus.  
"Um...do you mind telling me where I am?" Christie asked slowly, sitting up to find herself in a large, bright room full of colours.  
"You're in Asgard my dear," the woman said quietly. Christie felt her heart drop as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Asgard? Oh...are you the Queen?" she asked quickly, getting straight into her role.  
"I am," the lady said graciously, her kind eyes looking concerned.  
"Oh...I came from Midgard...I would be honoured to work as your cook in your palace. I am truly humble," Christie bowed her head. Frigga looked shocked but then her expression softened.  
"My dear child, I'd be pleased to have you as a maid," she smiled.  
"What's your name?" Christie thought for a while.  
"I have a Midgardian name. I'd be honoured if you gave me an Asgardian  
name," Christie answered. Frigga looked thoughtful.  
"How is Annerledes?" she suggested.  
"Ew," Christie thought. "Why the hell would she give me that name? Annerlefes? Its gonna have to do."  
"It's perfect," Christie said out loud. Frigga looked pleased.  
"Well my love, I'll let Jennie here show you to your quarters, please, settle in. Your work will begin tomorrow," she smiled, before leaving the scene. A young redhead approached Christie quickly.  
"Miss Annerledes?" she squealed.  
"Yes?" Christie asked, trying to get used to her new name whilst eyeing the girl up and down.  
"I'm Jennie, I'll take you to your room," she smiled nervously. Christie stood up awkwardly and followed Jennie down winding colourful hallways with beautiful patterns on the wall. Soon Jennie came to a small room round the corner of the hall. It was circular, with a big bed up a few steps and a bookcase nearest the door. The carpet was incredibly soft and there was a small kitchen near the side of the bookshelf. Opposite the bookshelf on the other side of the room there was a door, where the bathroom was. "Here you are Annerledes, we will commence work at the crack of dorm tomorrow." Jennie gave a small bow and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Christie looked around, impressed.  
"I could get used to this."

next chapter, meeting Loki. Please leave a review (: xx


	3. Chapter 3 - Waiting on the Odinsons

"Am I late?" Christie asked quickly, entering the huge kitchens. Jennie smiled and made her way across the empty kitchens, to greet Christie.  
"Annerledes! How wonderful it is to see you this morning, you slept well I hope?" Christie was slightly distracted by Jennie's large, brown eyes.  
"Um..yes, the beds are beautiful," she finally spluttered. "Where do I begin my help?"  
"Oh, you have to take breakfast up to the main room. That's where the  
family all eats," Jennie explained, taking Christie's hand to lead her to a stove.  
"I see, and what do they eat?" Christie asked. Jennie giggled slightly.  
"Everything, especially Prince Thor. Prince Loki's slightly more reserved," Jennie smiled, opening an oak cupboard above the cooker. Christie blinked a few times before nodding.  
"What does Loki eat?" she asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Usually lightly toasted olive bread and oil to go with it, but that depends if he's hungry or not. But enough of that, let's begin," Jennie said loudly over the noise of the pots and pans she was cluttering about. Over the next few hours, Jennie taught Christie the basics. How to cook, chop, measure and weigh. She told her the different styles that the Odinson's enjoyed eating. Christie tried to take it all on board - she was an assassin after all, it wasn't hard for her to remember things.  
"Alright that's enough teaching for now, you should prepare the table since you'll be serving breakfast this morning," Jennie explained, taking off her apron. Christie froze in her tracks.  
"A-already? But I just got here yesterday, isn't it a bit soon?" she stuttered.  
"Oh its a tradition for the new maid to wait on the family the day after she arrives in Asgard. Don't worry, you'll be fine- now take these to the dining room," Jennie smiled.

Soon, the family were round the table. Odin at the head, Thor on his right side, Loki on his left and Frigga on the other side of the table. Luckily, Christie wasn't by herself - she had two maids to help her. One was Delilah and the other was Renesme. Delilah had short black hair and dark blue eyes, Renesme had bright red hair that she wore up in a bun. "It's time to bring the drinks," Delilah whispered to Christie.  
"Oh, right," Christie mumbled, smoothing out her plastic apron. She checked herself in the silver dish that held the pitcher of water and tucked a loose strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear. Christie carefully picked up the tray and approached the table, placing the tray in the middle of it. As she bent down she glanced up and caught Loki's green eyes. She couldn't read his expression, but ended up blushing and looked away quickly. Delilah and Renesme ended up placing their trays down and then bowed before leaving. Christie did the same and scurried out of the room. Jennie saw her from where she was tidying the kitchen.  
"Annerledes! What are you doing over here?!" she exclaimed. Christie blinked at her in shock.  
"I've waited the table!" she exclaimed.  
"No no NO, Annerledes! Waiting the table means that you need to WAIT to see if they require anything!" Jennie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Christie groaned and went back into the room. She watched the family discuss over their breakfast. Odin was serious, Thor was loud, Frigga was bubbly and Loki was oddly quiet. He kept on glancing at Christie who stood in the corner of the room. Even when breakfast was over and Christie left the room silently, she could still feel his beautiful eyes gazing into her soul.

Reviews please! How is it? Xx


	4. Chapter 4 - The Palace Balconies

"I'm done here aren't I?" Christie asked, absolutely exhausted.  
"Sadly, yes you are. Why don't you go out on the palace balconies for a while until dinner?" Jennie suggested, letting her hair down. "I'm going to have a nap anyway."  
"Oh, good idea. I'll see you then!" Christie sighed in relief. Jennie waved as she departed for her headquarters. Christie walked up a long winding staircase, not too sure where she was going to. Eventually, after getting lost a few times, she found the palace balconies. It was beautiful. The balconies themselves were all made of blue and white marble, which looked onto a view of the Asgardian shore. The crystal blue waves lapped against the white sands. Christie felt at peace with her life. Knowing her difficult past it wasn't everyday that an assassin got to feel peace.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a deep voice. Christie spun round and came face to face with Loki himself.  
"It's alright I suppose," Christie shrugged, turning back around.  
"Its more than alright. Its a vision of peace," Loki corrected her quietly.  
"Do you come out here all the time?" Christie asked casually.  
"I come out here to think," Loki said after a pause. Christie couldn't help but stare at his beautiful green eyes.  
"Think? That's deep," she smiled. Loki glanced at her but then looked away.  
"I don't believe we've met," he said softly. "I'm-"  
"Don't tell me, I know. You're Loki, God of Mischief," Christie told him. Loki's eyes glinted. He looked at this girl in wonder. Never had he found such an interesting looking girl in his life. Her almost-sliver straight hair was way past her shoulders, her grey eyes shone in the Asgardian moonlight.  
"I'm...Annerledes," Christie introduced herself. Loki had a shadow of a grin on his face. "What's so funny?"  
"Did my mother call you that?" Loki asked.  
"Yes, why?" Christie frowned.  
"Its Greek, for 'different'. Something you are," Loki explained.  
"That's nice of her..." Christie shrugged.  
"Indeed. Well. I'm going now, I'll be seeing more of you I hope?" Loki suggested. Before Christie could even turn around Loki had gone, leaving nothing but his scent of lemon and lime in the air.

•

a very short chapter there but I'm very tired. Please tell me if you like it! Thank you to allergy have left reviews & that are following. i love you all! xo


	5. Chapter 5 - Requested

Christie woke up the next day still a little drowsy from the day before. She didn't have to do the kitchen so she really considered staying in the warm, soft bed - when there was a rapid knock at the door. "Come in," she mumbled into her pillow. The oak door cracked open and Jennie walked in.  
"Annerledes!" she said brightly. Christie looked up, groaned, and fell into her bed again.  
"Yes Jen?" she asked.  
"Guess what!" Jennie smiled.  
"Tell me."  
"Prince Loki has requested that you serve every breakfast and dinner! The man himself! Isn't that wonderful?" Jennie gushed, clasping her hands together happily. Christie stared at her.  
"Loki? Asked for me?" she blinked.  
"Correct. Oh this is brilliant," Jennie grinned. "You have a higher place now!"  
"So this is my life, huh," Christie mumbled.  
"Yes, it is now! So hurry, get yourself dressed, oh you do look a mess now come on!" Jennie flung open the curtains and yanked Christie's arm in attempt to pull her out of the bed.  
"Jen, I will kill you," Christie grumbled.  
"Annerledes, we need to go!" Jen insisted, still tugging. Christie gave up and decided to get up, making her way to the stone-based shower in the private bathroom.  
"So while I've got this job, do I help you in between?" Christie shouted over the noise of hot running water.  
"No, you serve breakfast and dinner. In between said meals you may do what you desire," Jennie explained. "Unless you want to help me clean the kitchens!" Christie rolled her eyes and continued to shower as Jennie walked up and down the room.  
"No you're alright," she smirked.  
"You're not from around here are you?" Jennie suddenly asked.  
"What gave it away, the fact that I dropped out of no where?" Christie asked sarcastically. Jennie rolled her eyes this time.  
"No! But you're different," Jennie shrugged. "You came from Midgard didn't you? Did you have a family? How did you get here?" Suddenly all of the questions decided to pop out.  
"Hey hey! Now who's being nosey? I'll answer some other day, but right now we need to get down for breakfast," Christie told her, getting on her clothes.  
"Oh NO you're right! We're late! Come on Annerledes stop chatting!"

Very short chapter, sorry. I'm shipping #Chennie. Christie & Jennie are sweet. Longer chapter tomorrow! Thank you for the reviews, please leave one! Peace&love.


	6. Chapter 6 - Define: 'Playing'

"Come one Annerledes, it's time to serve," Jennie smiled, giving Christie the tray containing the slices of bread.

"Right," Christie sighed, taking the tray. "Let's go." Christie and the two maids Renesmee and Delilah worked their way to the dining room, which in fairness looked more like a hall. Christie put the tray down again on the table and once again made eye contact with Loki. He looked away quickly though, much to Christie's shock. Christie bowed and stepped away from the table to the corner of the room where she stood the day before. This time she listened to the conversation that they were having round the table.

"So, have you thought any more about the coronation, father?" Thor asked, taking a piece of bread from the tray.

"Yes," Odin nodded. "But it will still take some time before anything happens. You can't just rush into these things."

"Your father's right. This isn't just something you are able to jump into. It takes a long amount of thought and hard thinking before it may even think about being decided," Frigga explained.

"I agree. It is the fate of Asgard after all," Thor said. Christie listened hard – this was probably the sort of thing that Coulson wanted her to look out for.

"No doubt you would both make excellent princes and someday kings," Frigga smiled at her sons. Loki gave a small smile back but then went to poking his food.

"Don't play in your food, Loki," Odin said sharply. The tone in his voice was so unexpected it made Christie jump slightly. She looked around at Delilah and Renesme. They didn't seem to jump, they looked natural. Loki looked up at his father.

"Do I look happy? Do I have a joyful look on my face? Do I look content? Do I look excited? Am I clapping my hands with glee?" Loki asked darkly. Odin didn't know how to answer.

"N-no," he finally said.

"Then I'm not 'playing' in my food." Odin let out a small growl of anger. Christie's eyes grew wide and a small smile began to play on her lips. Loki glanced up at her and gave her a ghost of a smile himself.

"Are you not hungry, brother?" Thor frowned, cleaning off another piece of bread. Loki shook his head.

"My dear you haven't eaten in a long time," Frigga frowned. "You didn't want dinner yesterday and today no morning meal? Please eat something."

"I'll have something a little later," Loki promised. "May I have some more water please?"

"Of course. Annerledes! Please fetch us another pitcher of water with a slice of lemon please," Frigga smiled in Christie's direction. "Delilah and Renesme could you also bring the pastries out?" Christie, Delilah and Renesme all bowed and went in line formation out of the dining room into the kitchen, Christie feeling Loki's eyes on her. Christie shut the large stone door behind her and leant against it, taking a deep breath.

"Did none of you nearly wet yourselves when Odin shouted at Loki like that?" she asked, staring at Delilah and Renesme who were taking the pastries out of the oven.

"No, King Odin shouts at Prince Loki most of the time for the smallest of reasons. You get used to it," Renesme shrugged. Christie felt slightly sorry for Loki then.

"Oh. That must be bad," she said quietly.

"I think Prince Loki gets used to it too," Delilah said fairly.

"What a horrible thing to get used to," Christie muttered. Delilah gave her the new pitcher of water and Renesme held the giant tray of pastries.

"Come on, let's get back in there," Renesme smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Pecan Pastry

There was a knock on Christie's door as she folded up her apron for the time being. She wouldn't have to work again until dinner so she took the time to relax. She hardly ever got visitors unless Delilah, Renesme or Jennie wanted something; so she was very surprised when she opened the door and saw Loki standing there awkwardly. "Afternoon," he said, lifting up a brown paper bag. "I brought you a cinnamon and pecan pastry." Christie felt herself blush slightly.  
"Right, um...come on in," she stuttered, stepping to the side. Loki stepped through the doorway into the comfy little room.  
"You look nice," he told Christie, passing her the bag. Christie took it from him and placed it down on the little kitchen counter.  
"As do you," Christie said. She didn't feel nice, she was wearing a long white dress and her hair was tied back rather messily. There was an awkward silence.  
"It's nice hot."  
"What?" Christie asked, spinning around to face Loki.  
"The pastry. It's nice when it's hot," Loki repeated himself. Christie gave him a small smile.  
"That's great but there's no microwave in here," she said. Loki just looked confused.  
"Microwave? A wave made out of micros? Is this a Midgardian invention?" he asked. Christie couldn't help but giggle but stopped when she remembered the breakfast talk that morning.  
"Are you alright? I heard how your dad spoke to you this morning, it was a very smooth comeback," Christie said, impressed. Loki gave a small smile to Christie and shrugged.  
"He speaks like that to me every morning," he admitted, taking the brown bag from where Christie put it and placing his hands above and beneath it. Christie watched him concentrate in wonder. Finally, Loki looked up and gave Christie the bag back. It was piping hot.  
"CRAPNUGGETS!" she shouted, quickly dropping it onto the counter. Loki  
gave her another smile, this one more mischievous.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to enjoy lunch at the Palace Balconies  
tomorrow? Since it looks like you'll be staying for some time it's probably best that we get to know each other a little better?" Loki suggested.  
"Oh really?" Christie smirked. "Yeah alright, I'd be happy enough." Loki looked pleased.  
"Good. Well, I'll see you then," he nodded. "Enjoy the pastry." And like that, he disappeared, leaving Christie alone.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Lunch (Part 1)

"Morning Annerledes, you're just in time to deliver breakfast," Jennie beamed the next morning as Christie arrived in the kitchen.  
"Alright," Christie sighed, rubbing her eyes before taking the tray into the large dining room. The conversation was pretty much the same, Thor and Odin taking lead. Christie did what she always did - placed the tray in the middle of the table. Loki's eyes lit up when he saw her and his attention was only on her as she bowed and went to the corner of the room. But then Loki spoke up.  
"May I have another piece of bread Annerledes?" he called cheekily. Christie blinked at him.  
'What is he playing at?' she thought. "Sir, you have bread on the table."  
"Not the one that I like. There's a spiced bread in the kitchen, may you please bring me some of that?" he asked straight away, his eyes twinkling. Christie gave Loki a small scowl but bowed and left to the kitchens. When she returned she put the platter of spiced bread right onto the table in front of Loki. Aware that his family was watching, he took Christie's right hand which was pale and delicate, and kissed it softly.  
"Thank you, Annerledes," he nodded, covering her hand with his own. Frigga and Odin exchanged small looks that read 'Loki likes her'. Christie felt herself blush, till she felt what was like a burn on the back of her hand. She took her hand back quickly, did a fast bow and exited the room back into the kitchen where she was met by Jennie, Delilah and Renesme.  
"Did he kiss your hand?!" Delilah practically shouted. Christie flicked her hand as the pain that Loki had given her subsided slowly.  
"Yeah - then he...burnt it or something," Christie muttered, cradling her sore hand. Delilah, Renesme and Jennie's mouthes hung open in shock.  
"Check it!" Renesme said immediately. Christie looked at the girls in confusion - what was the big deal?  
"Why?" she frowned.  
"Because," Jennie groaned, "it means he's imprinted something on your hand!" Christie looked at the back of her hand almost immediately - there it was in clear neat writing scarred on her hand  
'See you at lunch.'  
"Lunch?!" Delilah squealed.  
"You have a date with him?!" Jennie exclaimed.  
"And when were you gonna tell us?" Renesme demanded to know.  
"Will this writing go away?" Christie frowned anxiously ignoring the questions, her white blonde eyebrows almost joined together.  
"Yeah, in a few minutes," Renesme told her. "You better go get ready for that date with LOKI ODINSON."

Christie thought she looked presentable enough. She had done her long white hair into a swirly bun which had a whole load of pins in it, she wore a beautiful white dress that came down to her knees and flowed perfectly in the gentle wind. In the middle of the balcony there was a table looked like it was made for two. She sat down awkwardly and waited when all of a sudden she heard a voice. "You made it." Christie turned around to the source that she had assumed was behind her, but no one was there. She turned back around and saw Loki sitting opposite her, grinning mischievously. Christie jumped, hard.  
"Good lord you seem to enjoy doing that," she panted, trying to compose herself.  
"I do. How's your hand?" Loki asked innocently. Christie glared at him.  
"The pain's gone. Not much thanks to you, I have to say," she muttered, glancing at her slightly red hand.  
"I'm sorry," Loki said honestly. "But I forgot that you're Midgardian. The pain level is higher."  
"Oh the joys of being Midgardian," Christie rolled her eyes. Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Indeed. So where did you come from?" he asked casually, locking his fingers together.  
"France. It's a country," Christie answered, trying not to say anything stupid that could blow her cover.  
"I see. How did you get here?" Loki frowned.  
"Why does it matter?" Christie shot back. Loki said nothing but raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"I see. How long are you staying for?" he finally asked.  
"I can't answer that yet," Christie muttered to herself. Loki's piercing green eyes were studying her, Christie slowly felt herself fall for him. But she couldn't, not now, not ever. "So are we planning to eat, or.."  
"Oh, right. What would you like?" Loki muttered, taking his gaze away from Christie.  
"I don't know, what's good here?" she asked.  
"I'll get the sharing platter," Loki decided, clicking his fingers as a platter of assorted food suddenly appeared on the table. Christie looked shocked.  
"That's ridiculous," she mumbled. Loki looked up puzzled.  
"What, magic?" he frowned.  
"No, the fact that you made me traipse all the way into the kitchen this morning when you clearly could've conjured up your own bloody spiced bread," Christie exclaimed, her hands waving about.  
Loki couldn't help but laugh.

Thank you to those who have reviewed! Tell me what you think about this chapter...we'll need a little angst soon. Love you xx


	9. Chapter 9 - The Lunch (part 2)

"Its the coronation decision next week," Loki muttered bitterly as he dabbed the corner of his mouth after poking at a small pie. Christie blinked at Loki whilst chewing her lettuce. There was something in Loki's voice that she didn't like.  
"Yes...are you nervous?" she asked, putting her fork down.  
"Why should I be? We all know who's going to get it. We all know who 'the better prince' is," Loki sighed, his voice edging on depression.  
"I don't," Christie pointed out fairly.  
"Well it's Thor," Loki said harshly. Christie rolled her eyes and placed her warm hand on top of Loki's cold one in attempt to calm him.  
Loki felt his muscles relax under Christie's touch and he breathed out slowly.  
"I'm not the enemy," Christie said quietly. Loki placed his hand over Christie's.  
"I know, Annerledes," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Christie raised an eyebrow.  
"Loki, I swear if you burn me a message again I'll flip out," she warned him seriously.  
"I won't," Loki smirked slightly, opening his eyes and gently removing his hands. "Oh no, I need to go and train with his royal highness himself."  
"Who? Thor?" Christie smiled. "Can I come?"  
"It's too dangerous!" Loki exclaimed. But then he gave in. "Fine. But you must promise to always stay by us and don't go looking for trouble."  
"Or what?" Christie frowned. She hated being told what to do, if it wasn't Coulson she didn't want to know.  
"Or you die," Loki said simply. "Now come on, we simply can not be late."

"Any news from Christie?" Fury asked Coulson one morning.  
"Negative, sir," Coulson said, folding his arms.  
"I think this was a bad idea," Fury muttered.  
"Sir, this was your idea," Coulson frowned.  
"I know. But she shouldn't be taking so long to reply," Fury explained, playing with his thumbs.  
"Sir, we've got a match!" Maria Hill called. Both Fury and Coulson rushed over to the computer that Maria and an agent were on.  
"Is that her?" Fury turned to Coulson and asked him directly. Coulson peered at the photo of the young girl with the curly long red hair and green eyes. It was a blurry image though, no real details could be made out.  
"HD it," Fury demanded. The agent double clicked on the photo and it  
sharpened. Then the image was clear. The girl was running with her hand output in a Spiderman-esque form and what looked like sparks were flying from her fingertips. She wore a tight black shirt showing off a lot of her cleavage and dark jeans with heels on. "Coulson?" Fury said quietly breaking the silence.  
"Y-yeah. That's her," Coulson gulped.  
"Quick, cross-match her and find her location," Fury told Maria.  
"Sir, we can't, she's with the X Men, you had a deal remember?" Maria  
reminded him immediately. Coulson and Fury exchanged looks.  
"Damn," Fury muttered under his breath.  
"We've gotta find her," Coulson groaned. "We must find Ashley Darmer."

So the bit above was a little bit of a link to my other story 'Naturesque A Fall of Freedom' which I think ya'll should read because it ties in pretty well with this one. I'm having Loki feels right now, haha. Reviews please (:  
-


	10. Chapter 10 - Training

"Right Annerleades keep close," Loki muttered as they stepped into the great training grounds.  
"I don't see how I can," Christie joked, gesturing to the large stadium she stood in. She coughed awkwardly when she saw Loki's serious face glaring at her. "I mean sure, I'll... keep close by."  
"Good," Loki sighed. "Now where is that brother of mine-"  
"BROTHER!" Thor boomed, coming down the stone staircase in the corner of the hall with 4 other people.  
"Thor," Loki nodded slightly. "And the others. This is Annerledes. Annerledes, this is Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three." Christie bowed her head in acknowledgement.  
"Aren't you one of the maids in the house?" Thor frowned.  
"She is, yes. I decided to bring her to lunch but I soon remembered about the training," Loki admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh brother there was no need, I wouldn't have cared if I knew you were courting someone!" Thor gave a small smirk.  
"It was just a friendly lunch," Loki snapped.  
"Alright. Well let's begin then!" Christie took a step back and sat on one of the many great stone steps that lined the arena, watching the five of them combat. Loki did his mainly by disappearing and reappearing, once throughout the training he even appeared next to Christie's side which made her jump. Lady Sif came to sit next to her as the men fought.  
"Do you know how to fight?" she asked loudly, as if Christie was deaf. Christie wrinkled her nose as she frowned in confusion.  
"I...well..yes," she nodded. Lady Sif gave a harsh laugh.  
"I'm sure you do," she sneered. Christie found herself getting very hot tempered. 'Count to five, Christie,' she thought.  
'1...'  
"I mean, you're just a maid. Didn't you fall out of the sky?" Sif continued.  
'2...'  
"Well you look pretty weak anyway."  
'3...'  
"I think it's best that you stay in the kitchen-"  
'Oh no that's it!' Christie yelled in her head. "Stand up!" she shouted out loud. Sif frowned.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Let's go, right here, right now," Christie shouted. Thor and Loki stopped what they were doing and stared at the commotion. Sif's eyes grew very dark as she heaved herself off the step. Her face tensed as she reached for her weapons.  
"You're making a mistake," Sif hissed. Christie raised an eyebrow sceptically.  
"The feeling's mutual," she whispered, before lunging at Sif. Loki transported himself in front of her before any real damage was done and blocked her from attacking Sif. Thor rushed to pull Sif back with the help of the Warriors Three. "LET ME GET HER!" Christie yelled. Loki held Christie's arms so she couldn't move. Sif shrugged everyone off and growled lowly.  
"I swear if you lunge at me again it will be the last move you ever make, maid of Frigga or not!" Sif spat angrily, before throwing down her weapons and storming out of the stadium. Thor panted heavily along with the Warriors Three. Christie looked close to tears. Loki took her arm and led her into a corner of the stadium, where it was dark and dusty.  
"Annerledes, calm down," he whispered, now very close to Christie.  
"No! Did you see how she treated me? Spoke to me like dirt!" Christie hissed, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't say anything to her! It was unprovoked!"  
"Ssshh, I believe you," Loki whispered huskily, bringing his hands up to wipe Christie's angry tears away. His soft touch felt so soothing to her it calmed her down automatically. "But you can't go lunging at people in Asgard, they will arrest you and you will be put in prison, no matter what your status is. Next time Sif upsets you just take a deep breath and walk away, before you get into real trouble. Okay?"  
Christie breathed in slowly and nodded reluctantly.  
"Okay," she muttered. Loki gave her a small smile before leading her  
out of the corner.  
"Wait- does this mean we can officially be friends? I don't think I  
can be in Asgard by myself," Christie admitted, as she took a sudden liking to Loki. Loki had a wave of emotions run through his face. First he looked shocked, then embarrassed then slightly disappointed. But he took them all away and replaced them with a little smirk.  
"Well. I suppose so. I'll see you tomorrow," Loki nodded, before evaporating in thin air.

Aww we thought they were gonna be together! Oh well, next time maybe.  
Love you, please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11 - Burning

"Annerledes, you won't need to be in charge of the dinner, for the coronation announcement is tonight," Jennie announced as Christie shuffled into the kitchens a few days later. Her head had been banging for a few minutes since she woke up, yet somehow the pain would come and then subside.  
"The coronation's tonight?" Christie frowned, getting on her apron.  
"No, the ANNOUNCEMENT," Delilah corrected her. "It's when Odin announces which brother gets the Mjonir."  
"Oh, so I have the night off?" Christie asked.  
"Yup, we all do. Its a serious occasion so they get official caterers," Renesme explained, taking a large platter off the table.  
"Sounds nice," Christie said quietly. "Um, is Loki okay about it?"  
"Oh I don't know!" Jennie waved Christie's question off. "Who cares, really, Prince Thor's bound to get the Mjonir." Delilah and Renesme nodded in agreement.  
"Don't say that, you never know," Christie groaned, bringing a hand up to her forehead as it burned slightly. "Look, I don't feel to good. So let me deliver the platter so I can get some rest, please?"  
Delilah, Jennie and Renesme exchanged odd looks before nodding and passing her a drinks platter. Christie took a deep breath and opened the dining door, quickly placing the platter on the table. Loki frowned at her, noticing her state already and Christie felt her head burn again, like sharp daggers piercing through her skull. She hissed and clamped her hand over her forehead. Frigga noticed immediately.  
"Annerledes, are you alright?" she asked quietly, so that only she and Loki could hear. Odin and Thor were in their own conversations once again, chomping their breakfasts.  
"I've got a really bad headache," Christie admitted and to her horror hearing her own voice wobble slightly. Was she actually about to cry?  
"Should I get a healer?" Frigga frowned, placing her hand on Christie's forehead. Frigga's touch burnt Christie straightaway, causing Christie to hiss again in pain and put both hands back on her forehead.  
"N-no," she stammered, not wanting to cause a scene. "I'll just go and have a lie down."  
"I'll go," Loki muttered to his mother. "There's something not right here and I don't like it."  
"Alright, take her to her quarters and be with her as long as she needs you to. But son, be back when the sky hits a dark shade of blue, you can't be late for the announcement," Frigga nodded. Loki bowed in response before standing up and to Christie's surprise, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style out of the room.  
"How do you feel?" he murmured into Christie's ear as he carried her through a dark passageway. Christie buried her head in Loki's chest which was somewhat comforting. In all her assassin years she had never felt something so painful. She had been through it all, daggers, electrocution, knives, guns, everything but nothing was the same compared to this.  
"Like my head is on fire," Christie groaned, stroking the fabric of Loki's jumper. Loki smiled slightly at Christie even though she couldn't see.  
"Yes well we'll take care of that," he said, before stopping. Christie felt a gentle breeze and took this as a sign to open her eyes. Around her, she saw that she was in a small garden, with a tiny swimming pool in the middle if it, big enough for one baby to paddle in. In the middle of the pool was a fountain, squirting out crystal clear water.  
There was an array of roses and flowers lining the garden, soft grass covering the whole of the floor and a simple stone bench at the top o the garden.  
"My god, this is beautiful," Christie whispered.  
"I thought you might like it," Loki smiled, genuinely pleased and placing Christie down. "Now for that headache." Loki sat down on the stone bench. Christie sat down on the grass in front of him and Loki gently lead her head back so it was resting on his lap. He placed his hand on Christie's forehead as slowly the pain left.  
"How did you do that?" Christie asked quietly.  
"I'm more concerned about where this pain came from," Loki muttered quietly, now massaging Christie's head.  
"I don't know, all of a sudden I felt...angry," Christie explained, closing her eyes. Loki stopped massaging for a second.  
"Angry?"  
"Yeah, like...like I was scared or something," Christie shrugged.  
"Wait, were you scared or angry?" Loki persisted, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.  
"Scared," Christie decided. "It was like anxiety but it turned into anger in the kitchens-"  
"The kitchens?" Loki asked quickly. "What happened in the kitchens?"  
"The girls...um..." Christie wasn't too sure if she should tell him what the girls were saying about Thor and the coronation.  
"Annerledes." Loki looked down so that he faced Christie properly, his deep green eyes full of upset. "You can tell me." Christie took a deep breath.  
"So the girls all said that Thor was bound to get the Mjonir!"  
Christie bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as soon as she said it, regretting it. In the silence, she heard Loki's breathing quicken then slow down.  
"And this angered you?" he said quietly.  
"Yeah. I mean they're acting like Thor is the only prince! But there are two of you! And you're both as good as each other, if not you're better. I just hate, when there are two siblings and one is automatically the better one. Have they even taken the time to know you?" Christie let out a shaky breath - she hadn't been so ranty or upset in ages.  
"You got upset because they were prejudging me?" Loki whispered. Christie opened her eyes slowly.  
"Yes," she admitted. Loki bit his lip. There were two options. He could either carry on massaging Christie's head to get it cleared. Or he could kiss her, pouring all emotions that he had bottled up forblong time into her. And guess which one he chose?


	12. Chapter 12 - Coronation decision

Christie's head hadn't stopped hurting her. She sat in her quarters, thinking over the entirety of that nights events. Loki had kissed her. It was small but it was a kiss. Christie had been a child growing without any emotion. Her sister was the mutant - the one that was sent off the Xavier's School for the Gifted. She was the one that stayed at home with her mum. She wasn't really loved and now she felt loved. After she had left the gardens, she had a nap..but when she woke up, she heard cheering from afar. It was loud and heavy, like the whole of Asgard was there. She looked out of her circular window and pressed her forehead against the cool glass as she watched what looked like the whole city celebrate in the large square. Red and gold flags waved everywhere. Christie opened the window and gasped. Immediately, chants of 'HAIL THOR' clouded her ears. "Oh no," she whispered. Just then, her door burst open. There stood Loki, looking so distressed.  
"Loki," Christie sighed, rushing over to the door.  
"I knew it," Loki whispered miserably, his green eyes filling with hurt and hatred. Christie put the arms around Loki and gave him a hug. Loki was slightly stiff at first but then he fell into her embrace.  
"I'm sorry," Christie whispered, leaning on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault," Loki muttered, stroking Christie's long almost silver silky hair. "I should've known. This was always predicted." Christie felt helpless. Loki was hurting and she had no idea what to do.  
"You're better than this, alright? You're always going to be a king to me," she said softly. Loki let go of her for a minute and looked straight into her steely grey eyes.  
"I don't know what I was doing before I met you. Now I know that I need you so much," he said quietly, more to himself than anyone. Christie kissed him gently as their noses touched.  
"I need you too. So keep going strong, my love. Everything will get better."

Omg this chapter gave me feels. Wow. Reviews ? (: x


	13. Chapter 13 - Flirting Over Breakfast

"Good morning girls," Christie smiled, her hair in a chunky messy plait to the side. Delilah, Renesme and Jennie all stared at her in shock. "What? What did I say?"  
"Oh seriously? Don't act like you don't know," Delilah scoffed. "You and Loki Odinson are a couple?"  
"Well I suppose so, but why is it affecting you guys so much?" Christie asked, putting the breakfast on the tray.  
"Well thanks for the heads up!" Jennie exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd care. You guys all seemed like Thor fans anyway," Christie said truthfully, making the others look quite bashful.  
"I suppose. Look, we do care, alright?" Renesme assured her. "Even if we are Thor fans." Christie smiled and the girls all moved in for a big group hug. Once that was over, Christie picked up the tray and carried it into the room. Lokie grinned as soon as he saw her. She placed her tray down next to him slowly, keeping eye contact. They were flirting in front of the Odinsons, which was new.  
"Do you have any orange juice, Annerledes?" Loki asked cheekily.  
"Not that I know of, my prince," Christie whispered back.  
"Shame. I could really do with some. May you pour me some grape mead?" Christie wondered what Loki was playing at but then did it anyway. Suddenly she felt a hand rub across her thigh and she jumped, automatically glaring at Loki's grinning face.  
"Everything alright there my love?" Loki asked as innocently as though nothing had ever happened.  
"Yes Prince Loki, as right as you are there is nohing wrong. If you excuse me I must go," Christie excused herself with a small bow.  
"But I haven't had a good morning kiss," Loki smirked.  
"You're gonna get it," she mouthed to him, but her eyes were sparkling. Loki stood up and put one finger under Christie's chin and tilted his head to one side before kissing her softly. Christie tried everything in her power not to kiss him back so forcefully that it became a makeout session. When they reluctantly broke apart, Christie whispered  
"Good morning my prince." Frigga, Odin and Thor all exchanged confused yet wonderful looks. Loki was in love.


	14. Chapter 14 - Loki's Moments

Two months. That's how long Christie had been seeing Loki. Now most of Asgard knew and saw Christie of something of a high status. Frigga even suggested having her serving taken away from her but Odin said this could only happen when Loki proposes to her. That was a long way down the line anyway. The one day that Christie was waiting for was Thor's official coronation in a few days. The palace had been tripled with the amount of guards just in case. Christie was invited to stand next to Loki as the coronation took place and she was excited. But Loki was less than pleased. "Everyone is making such a huge fuss about this day," he grumbled one evening, tilting his head back and leaning it on Christie's lap. She stroked his silky black hair fondly.

"It's an important day. For Asgard and most importantly for Thor. Feel happy for him," she whispered, tapping Loki lightly on the nose.

"I try but I can never know what I was doing so wrong not deserve it," he moaned, lifting his green eyes to meet Christie's grey ones.

"I felt absolutely the same as you. I never understood why my sister got all of the attention and I was the one at the end that stood in my sisters shadows," she muttered. For a minute she didn't look like herself, she looked very upset. But then the familiar twinkle came back into her eyes and Loki recognised her again. Apart from the fact that there were hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Loki got up and pulled Christie up with his hands.

"Sshhh, my love," he whispered, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't ever let anyone get you down. You're more perfect than you know. If anyone looks down on you you just stare at them until they stop. Believe me, you're one of a kind and you can't be compared to anyone or anything, alright?" Christie sniffed and smiled, placing her hands over Loki's, which were softly stroking her face.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"My pleasure," Loki mumbled, kissing Christie's forehead. This was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15 - Frigga Brings a Warning

"Loki! Argh!" Christie giggled, as Loki tickled her merciless, ignoring her squeals of protests. Loki gave her a small kiss and then sat up. Christie sat up too as there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" In walked Frigga. She looked a little surprised to see Christie and Loki sitting on the bed, panting.

"No we were not doing that mother," Loki tutted, reading his mother's mind. Christie burst out laughing and Frigga giggled too.

"Honestly, you two. I must say Annerledes I am pleased that you are here, looking after my son," she beamed. Christie bowed her head in appreciation.

"Pleasure," she said, feeling Loki's arm snake around her waist. "To think this all started with a headache."

"Actually it started when you first gave me my morning meal," Loki corrected her softly, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Oh you are a sweetie," Christie swooned, hugging Loki. Frigga gave a happy sigh.

"Isn't love wonderful...now why did I come up here again?"

"Mother," Loki frowned.

"Oh yes. Annerledes we need you to stay in the castle today," Frigga remembered, her face going from happy to serious. Christie's heart started hammering against her chest.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Loki asked. Christie felt his muscles tense around her.

"Well. Frost Giants are said to come today," Frigga explained. Loki's eyes hardened. "We just want you to be safe." Christie looked a little nervous.

"Where's Loki going to go?" she asked, glancing up at Loki who was looking straight ahead of him.

"I'm going to see what they want," he muttered coldly.

"Not a good idea, my son. Feel free to ask them but don't start anything," Frigga warned him.

"So where's Annerledes going to stay?" Loki frowned. Frigga smiled slightly at the concern that the two had for eachothers safety.

"With Sif," she nodded.

"Oh no," Christie groaned. "Please my Queen may I go somewhere else? The Sif and I really don't get along." Loki nodded at his mother for support.

"I'm sorry Annerledes but it's been sorted, sadly you won't see Loki again until the coronation," Frigga said sadly. Christie sighed shakily and Loki rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't fret my love. We'll be together before you know it," Loki whispered. But it wasn't keeping away from Loki that was the problem...it was keeping calm with Sif.

**reviews ? (:**


	16. Chapter 16 - Sif's news

Christie knocked on Sif's door, her grip on her overnight bag getting tighter. Luckily it wasn't only her there, it was also Jen, Delilah and Renesme as well. They stood behind her though, since they were scared of Sif as well. The door opened and there stood Sif, her dark black hair down to her waist and in nothing but a white robe tied tightly around her. "Oh. Evening. Come in," she said, stepping to one side. Christie went in first with the others following her. Sif's place was cute, very small but select.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked. The girls all shook her head. "Alright well feel free to drop your stuff in the spare room upstairs...um, Annerledes? Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Delilah, Jen and Renesme all gave each other awkward looks before bustling upstairs. Christie folded her arms and leant against the wall, giving Sif a sceptical look.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Sif said bluntly. "You know, for what happened that time."

"Oh, well that makes me feel a lot better," Christie scoffed. "I don't know if you can tell but I'm being forced to stay somewhere whilst my boyfriend is going to fight some monster of some sort. Being here trapped with you makes me physically want to blind myself. But I'm sure you're apology will sink in a little later." Sif blushed. She knew how hard it must have been for Christie but she would not admit it.

"Alright, I get it. I know you love Loki," Sif frowned. Christie rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to describe how much she wasn't ready to forgive Sif for talking down to her like that.

"Yeah I do! So can you get me over to him so I can help him?" Christie begged, now becoming desperate.

"No, I have strict orders from Frigga to keep you indoors," Sif shook her head. Christie swore darkly.

"Look, I just wanna sleep. If you have nothing better to say, I'd like to go now please?" she asked.

"I'm not done," Sif interrupted. Christie glared at her.

"What else have you got to say?" she asked quietly, trying to keep calm.

"The reason I've been so horrible on you is because...Loki and I used to date."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Truth from Sif

"Say what now?" Christie coughed, clenching her fists. Sif sighed and sat down on one of her sofas.

"Please, take a seat," she said calmly.

"I'd be damned to sit myself on one of your freakin chairs. Are you hearing yourself? You just told me that you used to date my boyfriend! How long had this been going on for?"

"A year or so," Sif admitted.

"Oh brilliant, this just keep on getting better doesn't it," Christie groaned, throwing her hands up into the air and feeling them collapse at her side. "Tell me, were you engaged or something?" Sif didn't answer, she just gulped. When Christie had not got any answers she turned and stared straight at Sif. "No don't tell me. Do not tell me that you were engaged!" Sif let out another sigh, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Look, Annerledes, please sit down," Sif stressed. "You need to know this."

"I don't want to know anymore, no, don't tell me," Christie hissed, clamping her hands over her ear.

"_Annerledes_?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Christie yelped. Sif frowned at Christie in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you just call my name?" Christie asked, feeling herself shake a little.

"No...I just told you to sit down," Sif shrugged, her black eyebrows coming together in total confusion.

"Oh my god what was that in my head...?"

"_Annerledes, are you alright?" _Christie stopped and listened hard, suddenly recognized the voice.

"Loki?" she whispered. Sif's eyes grew dark.

"LOKI, GET OUT OF HER HEAD!" she shouted into the air.

"What?" Christie frowned.

"_I just wanted to check if she was okay,"_ Loki's voice rang through the thin air.

"I'm fine, just chatting with your ex," Christie grumbled.

"Loki get OUT!" Sif yelled again.

"Why does he have to leave?" Christie asked.

"Because I need to tell you something," Sif sighed.

"Loki, just go," Christie said after thinking for a while. She was still a little annoyed that Loki had never told her about him and Sif's relationship. Automatically, Christie and Sif both felt a presence lift off them.

"I hated it when he used to do that," Sif growled.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Christie asked moodily.

"Basically. The reason that I broke things with Loki was because my mother was a fortune teller and she told me that Loki wasn't going to end up as a very good person. I'm warning you, Annerledes, I don't think he's a good idea," Sif explained awkwardly.

"Are you serious?" Christie gulped, feeling her stomach turn into knots.

"You can stop it, I suppose, you look like you can handle it. But Annerledes..he's going to change. He's going to change very quickly."

**UH OH. PROBLEMS...yikes. Thanks guys for reading this chapter. leave a review and tell me what you think? Love youuu x**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Coronation

"Wake up, Annerledes!" Jen shouted into Christie's ear as she tried to continue a good night's sleep.

"Argh leave me alone Jen," she grumbled into the soft pillow she had underneath her head.

"But today's the day of the coronation! You need to get up now so that you can do your hair in time!" Delilah said from the corner of the room where she was getting ready herself.

"Wait, you mean today's the day? Oh God..." Christie exclaimed, heaving herself out of bed.

"Let's go," Renesme said quickly, pulling her arm.

"I don't think I wanna go anymore," Christie mumbled, thinking back to Sif's conversation and feeling sick.

"Look, whatever Sif said to you yesterday, you've gotta experience it yourself," Delilah said seriously, brushing out her black shiny hair.

"How did you know what Sif said?" Christie frowned, padding over to the shower.

"We listened," Renesme beamed.

"REN!" Jennie groaned.

"Whaaaaat?" Renesme frowned and Christie smiled to herself in the shower. These girls were nuts.

Christie entered the giant hall that held thousands of Asgardians together. She rushed over to stand next to Loki and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Annerledes!" He gave her a huge hug and automatically Christie forgot about everything that Sif had told her and was just happy to be in her partner's embrace.

"I missed you," she whispered as loud trumpets sounded.

"I missed you too," Loki muttered, before standing straight to watch Thor enter the zone. Christie watched him wave and wink at everyone, and he gave a special wink to Christie herself, she smiled back. Lokie frowned slightly but covered it up. Thor said his vows and as soon as Odin was about to coronate him...he had a look in eyes and muttered.

"Frost Giants."

Automatically, everyone in the arena panicked and began to run out. Sif and the Warriors Three all looked around to Odin and Frigga for further instruction.

"Take Annerledes, Delilah, Jennie and Renesme to the hideout, NOW!" Frigga yelled to Sif over the massive roar of panic. Christie looked around her and noticed that Loki had gone.

"Annerledes, we have to go NOW!" Jennie screamed, pulling Christie's arms through the crowd of hustle and panic.

"Where's Loki?" Christie asked quietly, more to herself than anything. Jennie didn't hear her over the noise, she just pulled her to Delilah and Renesme and they all began to run.

"I'm here, my love," Loki said into Christie's head. "Go with the girls. I'll be back when I can." For some reason, Christie felt like Loki was involved with the Frost Giants situation...and that Sif's predictions were about to come true.


	19. Chapter 19 - Shakes, Tears and Fear

"In here, quick!" Jen shouted, opening the dusty door in the basement of the Asgardian palace. Christie, Delilah and Ren all trooped in quickly, down the staircase and into the tiny room with two sofas, a dark red carpet, a tiny kitchen and bathroom in the corner of the room. There was a small cupboard as well, but that was it in the dimly lit room. Nothing else. Jen shut and bolted the door behind her and walked down the staircase.

"Is this where we have to stay?" Ren sighed, sitting on one of the comfy sofas.

"Yes, until the guards come for us to tell us that everything is okay. When I was 10, last time the Frost Giants attacked, I had to stay here with the other serving girls for three weeks alone. It was scary but it's so comfy in here, I felt like I was at home soon after," Jen told them, turning on another little light which lit up a little more of the room.

"I had never seen so much panic in Odin and Frigga's faces before," Delilah said quietly, sitting next to Ren.

"Neither had I, since the last Frost Giant Attack," Jen mumbled, walking over to the kitchen and checking what food they had.

"That was horrible," Ren grumbled, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"All we have is meat, eggs, cheese, mushrooms, olives, peppers, pasta and bread," Jen told them, rummaging through the mini fridge. "And some spices. And some milk. And water. I'll start on dinner because I am starving."

"I'll help," Delilah said quickly, heaving herself off the sofa and walked over to Jen, rolling up her sleeves. Christie was still shaken and sat on the sofa opposite Ren and curled up, wanting to cry.

"I think Loki is part of this," Christie mumbled, more to herself than anyone. But Jen and Delilah stopped bashing pans and pots onto the stove and Ren looked up at her in confusion.

"Seriously?" Jen said from the other side of the room, washing the pasta. "What makes you say that?"

"If it's anything that Sif said, these fortune tellers aren't always true. You can't believe everything you hear," Delilah said firmly, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

"Yeah, it's true," Ren agreed, letting her long red hair down and massaging her scalp.

"I can see it in him," Christie told them slowly. "Like when I said hello to him today, he was the Loki that I love. But then when I saw his reaction to the Frost Giants, it was like either joy or deep anger that would take over him. Even when Thor was walking through at the beginning, he winked at me and I just felt Loki go really rigid. That's not like him, why is he doing this?" Ren, Jen and Delilah all stayed silent for a moment.

"Maybe you're being paranoid-" Jen tried, looking slightly scared.

"Yeah, it may be all in the mind-" Ren began, biting her lip.

"No, it's not," Delilah said softly. The girls all turned to look at Delilah so quickly their necks almost clicked.

"What?" Jen frowned.

"I was watching Loki today as well, just to keep an eye out on everything," Delilah started, whisking egg and grated cheese together briskly whilst she spoke. "And just before Thor was crowned, Loki's eyes went dark and he looked up into the sky as if he was expecting something. When Odin said 'Frost Giants', Loki's eyes glinted. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, whether it was joy or anger, but it's almost like..."

"He knew and he did it himself," Christie finished, sighing heavily.

"Or..." Ren whispered.

" He knew but it wasn't supposed to be carried out like that," Jen muttered, her eyes going wide and rubbing her forehead. The girls looked at each other in fear, now pretty scared.

"I mean...I'm sure there's a logical reason," Delilah said softly, beginning to wring her hands together. Ren broke out into a cold sweat and huddled deeper into the sofa. Jen dropped the pan she was holding and rushed to the cupboard. Christie felt her eyes water, even though through all the years of her being the hardcore assassin she was, she had never really cried. But this was the man she loved being turned into a monster. She glanced over at Jen who was reaching for a dusty but large cream coloured book. She sat on the carpet in between the two sofa's and put the book on the floor. Delilah put the dinner in the pot to cook and joined her on the floor. Ren looked down in curiousity.

"What's that?" Christie asked croakily, trying not to break down.

"It's an old book that Sif's mother gave her. Sif gave it to me the last time that I was hiding from the Frost Giants. It's a book that loads of physics wrote on what they predicted for people in the kingdom," Jen explained, flicking through the dusty pages.

"So you're looking for Loki?" Ren groaned. "I don't think I need to know anymore, I'm already creeped out."

"I think it's best to know...Annerledes?" Delilah checked. Christie nodded reluctantly.

"H...I...J...K...L! Loki, got him," Jen muttered. "There's not a lot about him, though."

"Read it out," Christie said quickly.

"It says... 'He will begin an honest man, slightly bitter from past but with help will become pure. However, darkness crosses his heart and blocks what could have been a life of happiness. Bitterness controls his mind, a thirst for power runs through his blue veins and greediness clouds his judgement. It is up to the ones closest to him to rid him of this danger eating him alive and turning him into a monster. Beware." Jen gulped and closed the book. Delilah looked like she wished she had never suggested that the paragraph was read out. Ren started to shiver, anxiously scratching her arm. But no one, was as scared and as shaken as Christie herself.

What on earth was going to happen now?

**Things will get a little more action-y now. I hope you guys are liking the story, if you are, please leave a review saying you do. Thank you everyone! Much love xx**


	20. Chapter 20 - Discovery

Soon after the girls had their epiphany, Delilah was adamant that everyone ate something, since they were in shock. Renesme picked at her food at first then decided she was tired. Delilah ate most of hers and Jen ate a fair amount of hers. Christie's stomach was churning, she was so scared. "You know what, let's go to bed," Jen muttered, collecting the plates together.  
"I think that's a good idea," Ren nodded, getting up and grabbing her sleeping bag from the corner of the room. She laid it out on the sofa and snuggled into it. "Goodnight girls." Jen and Delilah followed and laid on the floor, leaving Christie the next sofa.  
"Goodnight," Jennie smiled.  
"Night, Jen," the girls said quietly, before falling asleep. Christie watched them sleep and then grabbed her coat and tiptoed outside of the cellar, shutting the door quietly behind her. She put up her hood and did up her coat, it was pretty cold outside. She walked through the dark hallway quietly and tried to make her way to the main palace gates, but they were locked and barred shut. She turned around and went through the back gates instead, gently pushing the giant gates open and slipping through the open gap. Christie hitched her dress and began to run all the way to the gatekeeper who was at the end of the long rainbow-like platform that held him.  
"Miss Annerledes," he nodded.  
"Hello, Heimdall. Have you seen Loki anywhere?" Christie asked shakily.  
"HEIMDALL! Where are my sons?" came a dark voice. Odin stormed across the platform to where Heimdall stood.  
"They told me I'm forbidden to say," Heimdall began. Christie glanced behind him and saw 5 horses behind Heimdall, grazing on the ground and waiting for their master's return. One of those horses Christie knew to be Loki's, called Wizzfire. Christie's palms began to sweat as she stared at Odin in desperation. Odin looked at the poor girl and saw that she was scared.  
"Tell me or I'll have you banned," he said firmly.  
"They've gone to the Frost Giants...their homeland-" Heimdall began.  
"Loki too?!" Christie gasped, clutching her chest.  
"Yes, he has gone also," Heimdal nodded gravely.  
"I'm going to get them before they die of either stupidity or live a fool," Odin grumbled. "Annerledes, stay here!"  
"Sir with all due respect, I think I should go," Christie said quickly. "I think there's something you should know about Loki."  
"Which is?" Odin asked sharply, which made Christie jump slightly.  
"I read something-"  
"We have no time right now," Odin suddenly gasped to himself. "We must move! Immediately!" Heimdall opened the gate quickly.  
"Wait, what?" Christie blinked.  
"You wanted to come, did you not?" Odin muttered.  
"Yes, but-"  
"But nothing!"  
"No sir, I wanted to tell you about Loki," Christie said desperately.  
"No there's no time...why are you out of the palace?"  
"I came out to tell you-"  
"Tell me on the way," Odin decided, taking Christie's arm into the giant whirlpool taking place in front of them. "And now, we jump."

Short chapter but next chapter is Christie in Jotunheim which should be a little scary. Thanks for the new readers as well as the old ones! X  
-


	21. Chapter 21 - Jen, Delilah and Ren

Jennie woke up from a nightmare. She sat up in her sleeping bag with a screech. Delilah opened her eyes groggily and Ren yelped. "WHOAH WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Jen panted, her eyes wide and her hand on her chest steadily.

"A-Annerledes, she's gone!" Jennie mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Delilah asked quickly, sitting up in the darkness.

"Wait," Ren said in a timid voice, standing up and feeling around the room for the light switch. Soon, a comfortable orange glow lit up the cold room. The girls looked around but Christie was no where to be seen.

"Oh no," Jen cried. "Girls, we need to go NOW."

"She must be looking for Loki," Delilah groaned, standing up and fetching the girl's coats.

"Wait, are we going n-now?" Ren stuttered in fright. She clearly wasn't the bravest girl in the palace.

"Yes, NOW, Ren! We need to get Annerledes, NOW," Delilah said, throwing Jen and Ren their coats.

"But it's pitch black and we haven't been given the all clear yet! We could be killed!" Ren exclaimed, catching her coat and hugging it close to her.

"What if Annerledes is already DEAD?" Jen shouted. "We have no time!"

"So where do you suggest we go?" Delilah asked, getting her shoes on.

"I don't know, but we should ask Heimdall the gatekeeper if he's seen her anywhere. If not, we'll just check around Asgard," Jennie instructed, quickly tying up her long wavy brown hair. Ren groaned and did up her boots quickly.

"Alright, but I think we should be careful," Delilah suggested boldly. "Do any of you have...abilities?" There was a tense silence in the room.

"I...I can see what other people are doing, I can sense whether they're in danger and I can kinda read minds," Jen muttered, scratching her head.

"Since when?" Delilah asked in shock.

"Well...since I moved to Asgard. But we have no time, I'll tell you about it a little later. Anyone else?"

"I have a good sense of direction," Ren admitted, shrugging slightly.

"And I'm best at weapons," Delilah nodded. "That's handy. We also don't know how long we will be away for, so we should bring some possessions." Jen ran to the kitchen and shoved the dinner leftovers into a small cloth bag, along with a few slabs of cheese and meats.

"Good, let's go," she said swiftly, ushering the girls to the door. Ren and Delilah went quickly through the door into the freezing cold corridor. Ren did up her fur coat tighter and waited for Jen to come through the door. The corridor they were in was long, dark and barren.

"Well, Jen, where are we going?" Delilah asked quickly. Ren furrowed her bright red eyebrows and stepped forward, taking a deep breath in and shutting her eyes.

"We need to go forward a few paces," she muttered, walking already. Delilah and Jen caught up with her and nearly bumped into her as she suddenly stopped. "Round this corner," Ren muttered, turning right.

"Isn't anyone a little scared?" Ren mumbled as they all approached the large rainbow-esque road that led to the gate.

"A little," Delilah admitted, steadily walking up the glassy bridge. Jen helped Ren across as she slowly shuffled her feet, scared of falling.

"Come on, Ren, we're nearly there," she smiled comfortingly. Ren walked a little faster and eventually they made it to the gatekeeper.

"What are you ladies doing out right now?" Heimdall frowned.

"We're looking for Miss Annerledes," Delilah told him.

"She's in the land of the Frost Giants," Heimdall sighed heavily. "But she's with the AllFather, Loki, Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three. She will be safe."

"No she won't!" Ren shouted. "PLEASE Heimdall, let us pass."

"No!" Heimdall boomed. "It's too dangerous."

"Why not?" Delilah demanded to know.

"Because she'll be fine."

"Hang on, you just said she'll be fine but it's too dangerous for us...um the sense that makes?" Ren scoffed.

"Jen, you're up," Delilah muttered under her breath.

Jen gulped and stepped forward. Her hands reached up to the temples of Heimdall's face and she touched them gently. He suddenly stared directly into her eyes and then he saw what destruction was happening at the moment, and what would happen if the girls didn't arrive. Jen saw as well and began to cry. Her hands snapped back straight away and covered over her mouth.

"JEN!" Ren yelled, rushing to her side and holding her shoulders close.

"What's going on?" Delilah asked in terror, looking at Jen's eyes fill with tears and her shoulders began to shake.

"We need to go now, they're all gonna be in trouble, let's go," Jen groaned tearfully.

"Please Heimdall! You saw the destruction, let's go!" Ren hurried him. Heimdall nodded reluctantly and plunged his sword into the device and opening the portal up.

"Let's go!" Delilah yelped, holding the girls hands and plunged into the open portal, down into the land of the Frost Giants. But what was going to happen there...not even Jen was able to predict.

**Who's your favourite servant girl? Jen, Christie, Delilah or Ren? Leave your answer in the reviews :) I'm thinking of 'letting go' of one but I don't want to do everyone's favourite and I can't do Christie of course. So that's all I wanted to know (: xx**


	22. Chapter 22 - Blue shimmer

**Next chapter on Saturday (:**

Christie was petrified. The land of the Frost Giants were scarier than she had ever seen in her life. It was freezing cold, dark and barren across the land and with every step she took with Odin made a crunch in the dark ice floor. "There seems to be a kerfuffle over there!" Christie said quietly, pointing over to where there was a lot of noise and issues in the north of the land.

"Stay here, understand? I'll be back with the others as soon as I can," Odin told her firmly. Christie gulped and nodded as Odin left her near a dark cave opening. Christie was okay for a while until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped so hard it shocked herself. She spun around and saw Jen, Delilah and Ren there.

"GUYS!" Christie exclaimed. Jen breathed out slowly and fanned herself out. Delilah and Ren gave Christie a huge hug.

"Can you please come so we can leave?" Ren asked quickly, taking Christie's arm.

"No, I need to make sure Loki's okay!" Christie told them desperately, wringing her hands together.

"No, enough, Annerledes, we're leaving," Delilah said firmly.

"Loki will be fine," Jen promised her. Before Christie could either reply or agree, Odin rushed over with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors behind him.

"HEIMDALL, NOW!" Odin yelled. The gateway opened automatically and the pathway appeared. Christie ran through with the girls and the rest followed through before the portal sucked itself up and the opening to the land of Frost Giants disappeared. Heimdall bowed and quickly stepped to the side as Odin gained his composure.

"Sif, take the serving girls back home," Odin barked. Sif nodded and bustled Christie, Jen and Ren all out. Christie glanced behind her and caught Loki's eye. He wasn't looking at her but there was a blue shimmer across his eye.

"Jen," Christie muttered, nudging her friends shoulder as they got marched out of the gatekeeper's area.

"Yeah?" Jen hissed back.

"Turn around, you have photographic memory. Have a look at Loki. It doesn't look like him does it?" Jen took her chances and glanced back before it was too far away to see anything.

"You're right," she said hurriedly before snapping her head back around.

Christie sat in her room on her bed, thinking over the number of events that had happened that day. Jennie sighed as well, she sat in the giant chair opposite the bed whilst reading a pile of old mythology books and also Delilah and Ren started to cook dinner. The girls had decided to live in Christie's room together since they felt they couldn't trust anyone in the palace but themselves. "Found anything out?" Ren called from where she was chopping chillies in the small kitchen.

"Nope, not yet," Jen frowned, putting the book down and picking up the next book highest on the pile next to the floor. There was a knock on the door.

"Yep?" Christie called. Loki opened the door slowly and walked into the room. Ren and Delilah turned around and couldn't hide their gasps. Jen bit her lip and tried to hide the cover of the mythology book she was watching.

"Annerledes," Loki said softly. "Thor has been banished to Midgard."

"He's BEEN WHAT?!" Ren yelped.

"Oh, my, gosh," Delilah groaned, her hand on her forehead. Christie stared at Loki and then nodded.

"Fine. Thank you," she muttered. Loki nodded and left, but not without that shimmer of blue in his deep green eyes.

**Do you ship Christie and Loki (Chroki) or not? x**


	23. Chapter 23 - Total betrayal

As Loki left the room, Jennie let out a groan. Delilah bit her lip and Ren grabbed a fluffy blanket from the floor and wrapped herself in it.

"Girls, you need to leave the palace," Christie growled, as soon as the door shut.

"What?" Delilah frowned.

"Things are not going to be safe for you anymore," Christie told them firmly.

"And what about you?" Jennie snapped. "Are we supposed to go off and live off on our own knowing that you're here living with a monster?"

"I'd rather send you off! I'm not having you here!" Christie shouted.

"Annerledes! Don't! We're staying," Ren said loudly, making everyone jump. Christie glared at everyone for a minute then sighed, defeated. Delilah walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look, we'll stay here. We won't move, we can all live together. We'll leave the palace only for food through the back gates," she muttered. Christie felt tears bubble in her eyes and shook off the feeling.

"Fine. I'm going to find Loki. Stay here," she told them, before sniffing loudly, grabbing her long white cloak and sweeping out of the room. Delilah, Ren and Jen stared at each other.

"Well I guess we need to go and stock up," Ren sighed, standing up as well.

Christie knocked on Loki's door. She waited for the sour 'come in', which never came. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and saw Loki sitting on his bed, staring at the ground. "Can I come in?" she asked softly, peering at him.

"You're already half way through the door," Loki muttered bitterly.

"Well you never said I could enter, it's polite to ask," Christie told him.

"And yet here you are." Christie took this as an opportunity to walk in.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." Christie walked over and sat next to him. Loki flinched.

"You're not fine," Christie mumbled. "And it's killing me to see you become like this."

"I'm sure it is. You and all of your little friends," Loki spat.

"What's wrong with you?" Christie asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and staring at Loki for an answer.

"What does it matter?"

"You're breaking," Christie answered straight away. Loki didn't answer. "Loki? You're scaring me."

"Scaring. Like the monster I am," Loki laughed darkly, standing up.

"Please don't do this," Christie begged, feeling the tears bounce back into her eyes.

"I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!" Loki suddenly yelled.

"You WON'T!" Christie suddenly screamed. "NOT WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE INVOLVED!" Loki gave her a cocky smirk, which wound her up.

"I won't?"

"Damn right," Christie said firmly, standing up so she was face to face with him. "There's no way I will let you get away winning this battle." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"That's brave. GUARDS!" Christie stared at Loki's stony expression in shock as guards quickly filed into the room. "Take her away. Lock her up. Now."

"On what charges?" the guard Viesall asked in disbelief. He knew Christie well and treated her like a daughter.

"Charges can be dealt with later. Right now I would like her out of my sight." Christie gasped as the guards grabbed her roughly.

"I HATE YOU. I NEVER SHOULD HAVE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she screeched as they marched her out. Loki watched them until they were out of sight.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," Loki whispered suddenly, a tear falling down his cold cheek before it dried up and the blue shimmer returned to his eyes once more.


	24. Chapter 24 - Deception

Christie gasped as she hit the floor of a prison cell in the dungeons, her head cracking against the stone floor. "Crap," she groaned, spitting blood before propping herself up by her elbows. But the room began to spin and she fainted.

"Annerledes? Annerledes!" came a faint voice. Christie groggily opened her eyes and groaned as a harsh white light clouded her vision. Soon, they came into focus. Jen, Ren and Delilah all hovered over her.  
"Ouch," she winced. Ren dabbed her forehead with a cold flannel.  
"You'll be okay," she sighed. Christie eventually sat up, noticing she was on her bed.  
"What's going on?" she coughed.  
"You were in prison. Frigga came looking for you and when she heard that Loki threw you in prison she demanded closure," Jen explained, tears in her eyes. Christie sighed shakily.  
"How could Loki do that to me?" she asked under her breath. Jen, Ren and Delilah all exchanged looks of panic. "What's wrong?" Christie asked suddenly, a nervous feeling in her stomach. No one said anything."TELL ME!"  
"Odin...he's...in a sleep," Ren whispered.  
"What?" Christie mumbled.  
"What you call a coma. And Lady Frigga won't leave his bedside."  
"They fear he won't wake," Delilah groaned.  
"How did it happen?" Christie asked.  
"That's just the thing. I was there. It was Loki, he started shouting at him and before he knew it...he was gone," Jen explained, sitting down on the bed beside Christie.  
"So...Odin in a sleep, Frigga won't leave, Thor has been banished that just leaves..."  
"Loki on the throne," the girls finished. Christie felt her strength slowly regain as she felt the anger bubble back into her.  
"I'm going to talk to him," she said quietly.  
"What and get thrown back in jail again?" Ren scoffed. "No."  
"No, this time I know what I'm doing!" Christie stressed, beginning to get out of bed.  
"What's your plan?" Delilah asked curiously.  
"To play along. I need to act like whatever he's doing is the right thing to do. Be convincing. You know?"  
"You think that's gonna work?" Ren frowned. "Play up to him?"  
"Yup," Christie nodded. "He's nuts. But I've gotta play evil."  
"Okay, say this does work. What do you do when you find out his evilness?" Jen asked skeptically as Christie proceeded to strip off and get into the shower.  
"I don't know," she said busily.  
"Well let us help!" Ren exclaimed. "No," Christie said from the shower, water running onto the stone floor of the shower.  
"So... We sit here and wait?" Jen groaned.  
"Yes," Christie said firmly. Once she came out of the shower she put a fresh dress on and combed her long white hair out so it was curtaining her face again. Once more, she looked beautiful. "I'm ready to go." Jen, Ren and Delilah hugged her.  
"Please check in on us, tell us what's happening," Delilah begged.  
"I will, I promise. And I'll try and send you into town so you're safe. If it looks like I'm being mean I swear I'm not, but I've got to be convincing."  
"We'll remember," Jen promised, giving Christie another hug. "Good luck."

Christie took a deep breath and burst through the main palace doors, in which Odin used to sit. Loki now sat there, head resting on his palm. He raised an eyebrow cockily as Christie stormed through. "You made it out of the dungeons then?" he asked slyly. Christie walked over to him until she stood in front of the podium which held the throne Loki was draped over.  
"Yes. Your mother took me out. Look. I know your games Loki," Christie whispered, slowly climbing the steps. Loki raised his eyebrow again. "And I want in." Loki couldn't bother to leave the shock out of his face.  
"Why don't I believe you?" he asked softly. Christie carefully sat on Loki's lap, moving her hand to his face and cupping his chin.  
"I don't know, we all know you've got trust issues," she said gently, bringing her face slightly closer. Loki looked down to her lips and back into her eyes.  
"If you are lying to me, Annerledes, I will kill you and your little friends," he whispered threateningly. Christie tried not to look surprised, she kept her cool and licked her lips slowly.  
"We know you don't mean that," she muttered, leaning her forehead on his. His skin was cold.  
"I do, I don't like betrayal," he said softly.  
"Mmm well I'm not sure we can work something out," Christie murmured.  
"So you have randomly changed your mind?" he asked slowly. Christie leaned in quickly and kissed him. Any other day she would have melted into the kiss, but Loki had been acting so awkward and plain mean that she had to force herself to loosen up a bit even though it made her slightly sick. Loki moved his hand up to her cheek as he slowly broke this kiss.  
"I suppose I can make an exception," he muttered. Christie suddenly felt a little nervous, getting scared. She kissed him again to try and convince him, this time interrupted by the palace doors opening. It was Sif, and when she saw Loki kissing Christie and Christie kissing him back she looked less than impressed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Green Eyed Loki

"Did you knock?" Loki asked slowly. Christie hopped off his lap and walked over to Sif, her eyes pleading for her to listen.

"After everything I told you!" Sif hissed to Christie, ignoring Loki, full of rage.

"Sif, go the the girls," Christie muttered, aware that Loki was probably listening.

"What?! Annerledes I can't believe you've done this!" Sif yelped, enraged.

"SIF!" Christie shouted, making Loki stare at them. Christie whispered so quietly "go...to...the...GIRLS. When you get there, clear the air." Sif still looked upset but nodded and turned to leave. Christie took a deep breath in and turned back to Loki, who was staring at her with expectant eyes.

"What was that about?" he frowned.

"Nothing. Lets go," Christie said busily.

There was a loud, rapid knock at the door. Ren glanced up from where she was preparing bedding for herself and all of the girls. Jen blinked from her book and frowned. Delilah dished out their meat salads and wiped her hands clean before tiptoeing over to the door. When she looked through the hole and saw it was Sif, she opened it. "WHAT IS SHE PLAYING AT?" Sif bursted out into a torrent of anger. Ren had finally plumped up all the pillows and decided to join the commotion.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Your darling Annerledes all over that beast!" Sif fumed, storming through the doorframe and slamming the door behind her. Jen closed the book she was studying.

"Look, there's a logical explanation for this," she assured her.

"Umm there better be! I cannot believe after everything I said..." Sif began, but she felt a presence over her. Loki was watching, the girls knew because they could feel it too. "LOKI. LEAVE!" she screamed, and automatically the girls no longer felt that they were being watched.

"Look, she's doing it to find out his plans," Delilah explained.

"That's dangerous. Stupid, noble and dangerous! He'll find out," Sif gasped. Jen nodded.

"But she's courageous," she shrugged. "And we need to trust her. Okay?"

"Fine," Sif sighed.

Meanwhile, Loki and Christie sat round the table in his room.

"I know you're lying," he said suddenly. Christie rolled her eyes, not surprised. She had no idea how she made life as an assassin, then again, Loki wasn't her everyday target.

"That didn't last long," she muttered. "Do your worst to me, I honestly don't care, just don't touch the girls."

"I don't want to do anything to you," Loki said softly, almost looking confused. Christie glanced up and met Loki's eyes and for the first time in a long time, they were green, as they were when they met.

"You...don't?" she frowned.

"No. I still love you," he admitted. Christie felt her heart flutter for the first time in a long time and rushed toward him, bending down so that she knelt in front of him.

"If you love me then stop what you're doing," she pleaded. "For me." Loki shook his head sadly.

"I can't," he whispered. Christie bit her lip and laid her head down in his lap. Loki stroked her hair and closed his eyes. "You need to leave."

"No!" Christie insisted.

"Quick, before he's back! Leave."

"Leave where?" she murmured.

"Asgard. It's not safe," he told her urgently.

"No," Christie said firmly.

"Please," he pleaded with her, his eyes full of worry. "Before they come.."

"Before who comes?" Christie asked quickly, feeding on the information.

"The Frost Giants."


	26. Chapter 26 - Could this be farewell?

"Frost giants? Are you serious?!" Christie exclaimed, suddenly feeling very scared. Loki sighed deeply.

"Annerledes, you need to promise me something," he said softly, his hands cupping her cheeks so she was looking directly into his deep green eyes.

"What?"

"You need to help me fight this," he asked desperately.

"Fight what?" Christie asked in confusion. Then she realised. "OH MY GOD I KNEW THIS WASN'T YOU! Something's possessing you, and when it fades in your eyes are blue and when you're back to yourself the eyes are green, I knew it, that wasn't you sending me to jail, it was whatever was in you oh god oh god oh god how are we gonna get it-" Loki cut Christie off with a kiss, deep and loving, his hands supported behind her head. They broke apart.

"I've got to play along," he whispered, his lips still against hers. Christie shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Please don't, what if it kills you, I can't live without you," Christie sobbed. It was the first time in a long time that she was actually crying and Loki could tell. He looked heartbroken to see her so upset. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Please don't cry," he said softly, not too sure how to handle this. He stroked Christie's long white hair until she calmed down a little. "Are you ready to talk about this?" he asked her gently. Christie looked up from his lap and nodded slowly, eyes rimmed red.

"Fine."

"You, need to make sure you fight this with me. It's taking over me, half the things I say I don't even know I'm saying," Loki told her truthfully. Christie nodded, feeling the tears well up again. Before they could continue, the doors opened and all three of the girls ran in. Loki suddenly disappeared and the girls gasped.

"Where did he go?!" Jen asked in shock. Suddenly Loki reappeared again, his eyes scared.

"They're here, I just...I don't know, I let them in, I can't control this," he groaned, looking frustrated and taking short, sharp breaths. Christie held his face close to hers.

"Come on, fight it," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm trying," Loki promised her, his voice beginning to crack.

"Oh god they're here," Delilah whispered, as distant screams and bangs rang through the air.

"Annerledes what do we do?!" Ren asked in a panic.

"Okay I'm going to find Lady Frigga, she's gonna send you down to Midgard," Christie said, turning round to face her terrified looking friends.

"Annerledes, I have to go and deal with this. I don't know if I'm ever gonna come back out of this but try and fight it, for us," Loki begged, making Christie turn back around. "I'll be able to contact you through our minds. So as long as you don't block me out, that will be the real me talking, always." Christie nodded and kissed him slowly.

"Stay safe, good luck, please come back to me," she asked as they broke apart. Loki kissed the top of her nose softly and nodded.

"I'll try. I love you," he mumbled, before disappearing. Christie stood there at the empty space, swaying slightly in shock before springing into action. The girls ran over and gave her a hug.

"Come on, Annerledes, he'll be back soon," Jen sniffed. Christie nodded and wiped her eyes and began to make a beeline to find Frigga.

THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING. We're not even in the middle of this story yet. Hehe.


	27. Chapter 27 - Christie the Assassin

"She's gotta be around her somewhere," Jennie sighed, as they walked through the silent, abandoned palace. Christie was still worried about Loki but she knew that the girls being safe were currently her priority. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from somewhere down the corridor that they had not yet checked.

"Down here!" Delilah hissed, running off toward the source of the noise. Christie, Jen and Ren all ran after her as the skidded over the marble floor and Delilah kicked the door down. Frigga was the one that screamed and she was next to Odin's bedrest, her face pale.

"Lady Frigga?" Christie whispered, stepping into the room warily. "What's wrong?"

"So, you must be the one that Prince Loki never quietens about," came a dark voice from the corner of the room. Christie heard Jen take a harsh breath in as a Frost Giant came from one of the shadows.

"I don't know who you are or what you want but you're going to leave right now," Christie told him, automatically going straight from Odinson's maid into her normal self being the assassin she truly was. Jen, Ren and Delilah all stared at her as she stepped forward and began to approach the Frost Giant, showing no sign of fear on her face.

"Annerledes, don't do it," Ren hissed, from where she hid behind Delilah in fear.

"Ren, this is not the time," Christie hissed back. She turned her attention back to the Frost Giant who was now giving an evil smirk as he held a dagger above Odin's sleeping chest. Frigga threw herself forward so he was blocking Odin's chest in panic mode, and Christie realised just how serious this was. If the giant still plunged the dagger in, they would lose Frigga and Odin together. She unrobed herself as she began to walk closer to this Frost Giant. As the white robe dropped to the floor, the girls saw that Christie had a tight white leotard on underneath her robe with a belt around her waist loaded with pistols, swords and all sorts.

Christie tied back her long white hair so it sung behind her in a long ponytail before suddenly whipping out a dagger and lunging at the Frost Giant with it. There was shock in the room as the Giant dodged it and froze the dagger in her palm.

But Christie was ready for everything, she was trained too well for that. She back flipped high and trapped the Frost Giant's head between her thighs, then one swift jerk to the side with both her legs snapped the Frost Giants' neck clean in half, killing him instantly. She dropped to the floor, landing on her knees with one palm firmly placed on the stone ground. Jen, Ren, Delilah and Frigga all stared there in absolute shock. They couldn't believe it.

"Before you even ask me-" Christie began, but didn't get to finish. The head Frost Giant stormed through.

"It's time," he smirked, raising a dagger and about to throw it to Odin's chest, which even Christie wouldn't be able to stop. The seconds went so slowly, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and automatically, a green flash entered the atmosphere and the Frost Giant was knocked off of his feet. Frigga slowly looked up from where her head was buried in her husbands chest to thank the hero. Standing at the doorway was Loki.

"Oh god," Christie muttered, before rushing over to him and giving him a hug. Whether Loki was possessed or not at the time didn't matter - all he knew was that it felt good to be in Christie's embrace again. So he hugged her back, one hand at the bottom of her back and the other behind her neck as the other girls tried to comprehend what was happening. Frigga ran over as well, giving Loki a giant hug also. Then she turned to Christie.

"Annerledes, my dear, how did you...where did you learn such skill?" she asked in wonder. Loki frowned.

"What skill?" he asked.

"ANNERLEDES THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME. DANGEROUS, BUT AWESOME!" Ren yelled, now finding her voice.

"I missed it," Loki frowned. Delilah, Ren, Christie and Frigga all laughed weakly, but Jen was the only one staring at Loki's face from afar. Something wasn't right here. There was no glint in his eyes, no sparkle, not even a shimmer of blue to insinuate that something was controlling him. It was just a dull green. Jen remembered reading something about that.

It meant... Loki had given into temptation and the bad guy had already won.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Fall to Midgard

"ANNERLEDES," Jennie hissed. "I need to talk to you right now, it's extremely important." Christie sighed and nodded, stepping to a corner with Jennie.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"It's about Loki-" Jen began, suddenly feeling fearful.

"What about-" Before they could even finish, there was a loud crash in the room which made everyone jump.

Thor was back. Loki looked to the Mjolnir in Thor's hand wearily, not taken aback by the fact that he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Found its way back to you, did it?" Loki yawned.

"No thanks to you," Thor spat, taking a few paces forward. Christie blinked in confusion.

"What?" Frigga asked.

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me?" Thor shouted.

"It must have been enforcing Father's last command," Loki said calmly. Christie frowned at Delilah and Ren, who also looked baffled.

"Loki, what are you on about?" Christie asked quietly.

"You are a talented liar, brother, always have been," Thor muttered.

"It's good to have you back," Loki smiled sinisterly. "Good bye." Loki fired his sceptre which hit Thor straight away. Jen screamed.

"He's gone again, oh God please girls its time to go, Lady Frigga can you deport us over to Midgard, please," Christie asked desperately. Frigga looked dazed.

"You want to go back there? Why?" she questioned her quietly.

"I don't think I can stay here anymore," Christie muttered. "Loki's a threat, I need to go home. And I need to take the girls."

"What are you talking about?" Christie took a deep shaky breath, just wanting to get out.

"Please, can we go?" Jen asked, so scared.

"I need a reason," Frigga explained, glancing around her nervously. Christie had no choice, she had to say something.

"I'm an assassin, from Earth. I was sent here on a mission to monitor potential threats. That's why I'm here," she blurted out. The girl's mouths opened wide in shock.

"You...you..."  
"Can we go?" Ren pressured them. Frigga ended up sniffing and nodding, taking the girls over to the portal as she crossed the rainbow-like bridge with them quickly. They could hear the boys fighting down below and tried to cross as quickly as they could without getting seen. Heimdall was at the portal, but he wasfrozen

"Oh GREAT," Delilah cried. Frigga took a deep breath and touched Heimdall's frozed arm, which melted underneath her touch and automatically, Heimdall had been freed.

"Thank you my Queen," he spluttered, trying to catch his breath. The bridge they were on shook violently as half of it broke away suddenly.

"Who did this to you?" Frigga asked, rushing them into the portal control room hurriedly.

"Loki," Heimdall spat. Christie shook her head in distress, this wasn't possible.

"HOW? He's human! How did he freeze YOU?" Jen asked loudly.

"He's adopted," Frigga said quietly as Heimdall plunged the sword into the device.

"He's a frost giant?" Christie whispered, suddenly extremely terrified.

"Please, can we leave?" Ren asked, beginning to cry.

"Let's go, please," Delilah agreed, her bright blue eyes full of fear. The portal opened loudly and around a thousand different colours swirled in spirals in front of their eyes.

"Okay, you go first," Delilah told Ren. Ren nodded and rushed to give Christie a sad hug.

"You are going to be with us, right?" she checked.

"Yeah, of course, I'm not gonna let you go alone," Christie assured her, hugging her back. Ren let go and stepped to the portal wearily. She took a deep breath and suddenly, she was gone in a whirl of colours. Next was Delilah.

"See you on the other side, we'll wait for you down there," Delilah assured her, before jumping through as well. Jen was last. She gave Christie a huge hug.

"You guys are acting like I'm never gonna see you again. I'm following you down there," Christie laughed weakly.

"I know," Jen sniffed, giving a sad smile. "That was for being so brave and being a great friend, assassin or not." Christie ruffled Jen's long brown hair playfully before rushing to the portal and disappearing. Christie took a deep breath and stepped to Heimdall, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Heimdall, for everything you've done," she mumbled. Heimdall hugged her back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Annerledes," he nodded, bowing respectfully once they broke apart. Christie turned to Frigga.

"Thank you, Lady Frigga. I'm sorry, I want you to know that it was just my mission. But falling in love with your son wasn't apart of it, all of that was true, I-" Christie broke off into tears, covering her mouth with her hand. Frigga brought her in for a warm, comforting hug.

"Please, child, just promise me that you'll come back to us. You make my son happy, he'll need you once all of this is over," Frigga sniffed, beginning to cry as well. "He's a good man, Annerledes, deep down inside." Christie was about to reply but over Frigga's shoulder, she saw Loki clinging onto the edge of the bridge for dear life.

"OH MY GOD," Christie screamed, breaking the hug so that she could run over to Loki. Heimdall and Frigga held her back.

"No, Annerledes you need to leave!" Frigga shouted. "You had the right idea, it's too dangerous for you." Christie struggled against Heimdall's firm grip.

"PLEASE," she screeched.

"ANNERLEDES HE'D HATE IT IF YOU DIED TRYING TO SAVE HIM," Frigga yelled, even though it broke her heart to see her struggling and crying in distress so much.

"LOKI!" Christie sobbed, as Heimdall and Frigga pushed her backward closer and closer toward the portal. Loki, from where he was hanging on, could see Christie being pushed into the portal in the control room. He couldn't believe it, he'd never see her again.

"ANNERLEDES!" he shouted, his face full of sadness and upset. With one final unfortunate shove, Frigga and Heimdall pushed the screaming Christie into the mass of swirling colours and she was gone.

"NO!" Loki yelled, still hanging on. He looked up to his Father and Thor who were running over to him across the bridge. He didn't even need to think twice. What was the point of living without Christie by his side? He took a deep breath and let go, falling into an abyss of darkness.


	29. Chapter 29 - Calling Coulson

Christie landed on the floor with a thud. The first thing she noticed was that the ground was rubbly and dusty, which meant that she was definitely on Earth. She opened her eyes and the glare of the sun took over her vision. Once her eyes could focus, she looked around and saw a dark, desert plain landing. She heaved herself up slowly stood to her feet. The ground began to spin a little because she was dizzy. "Careful!" came Jen's voice. Christie looked behind her and saw Jen standing there, dirty and with a giant open bleeding cut on her swollen lip. She held out her hands to try and steady Christie. "Is this Midgard?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Christie blinked. "Where's everyone else?"

"There's a collection of bushes down south and Delilah and Ren have set up camp. You landed further away than we did and so I went out to look for you," Jen explained, taking Christie's arm and gently but firmly pulling her toward where there was a glow in the sky.

"Oh there you are!" Delilah exclaimed, helping Christie to their camp. By 'camp', it was a collection of bushes and sticks and logs set around in a circle with a burning fire in the middle. Ren was around the fire cooking something on a stick. When she saw Christie she sighed in relief.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Christie dismissed, as Jen and Delilah sat her down on a log.

"I'll just dish up dinner and then we can discuss what to do next," Ren nodded, deciding it was time to take charge.

"Great what are we eating?" Jen asked, glancing at the fire.

"Well it turns out that I had some spare packets of pepper and salt in my pocket so I've seasoned some bush leaves," Ren beamed. Delilah, Christie and Jen all blinked at each other and even in their current situation burst out laughing.

"Surprisingly, that was not that bad," Delilah grinned, finishing her seasoned bush leaves.

"I know right?" Jen giggled.

"So what do we do now? Ann- actually, what's your Midgardian name?" Ren asked.

"Christie," Christie sniffed, still a little dazed.

"Oh, that's pretty," Jen smiled comfortingly. "So, what do we do?" Christie reached into her pocket and took out a small little smooth black device which she placed on the ground.

"What's that?" Delilah asked, edging closer and pushing her mid length black hair out of her eyes.

"It's a device so I can contact my boss. He'll sort us out," Christie muttered. She pressed a button and a bright blue laser burst out of it and turned into a huge screen. Christie went up to it and touched it.

"Welcome, Christie. Who would you like to contact?" came a robotic woman's voice.

"Agent Coulson," Christie told it. The girls watched on in wonder as the screen dialled a number and Coulson's face appeared on the screen.

"Christie! You're back!" he exclaimed. "Is everything alright?"

"No. We were sent back down and we need a place to stay," Christie told him, rubbing her eyes.

"What's the threat?"

"Coulson I'm not going to explain this right now. So can you go to New Mexico and pick us up?"

"Who's us?" Coulson blinked.

"Three girls, I took them down with me. They're like my sisters. They could be useful to SHIELD," Christie answered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Fine. We have your location," Coulson agreed grimly. "Fury might not like it."

"I don't care what Fury says. Just pick us up," Christie snapped, before shutting down the system. It popped back up immediately and Coulson's face reappeared.

"Wait. What about Loki?" he asked. At his name, Christie burst into heart wrenching tears and buried her face into her hands.

"Too soon," Jen muttered sympathetically, getting up with the other girls and comforting Christie.


	30. Chapter 30 - Christie's breaking

Christie didn't sleep well that night. She woke up screaming, sweating and her heart beating fast. She kept replaying Loki's drop in her head and she couldn't help but burst into tears as she sat by herself in the early hours off the morning whilst the others were still asleep. The sky was a deep purpley-blue, only lit up by the dying flames of the campfire. There was a sound of a helicopter somewhere in the air which made Jen wake up with a start. "What was that?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up groggily.

"I think that's our ride outta here," Christie muttered, wiping her wet eyes clear of tears. "Get up the girls." Jen woke up Ren and Delilah who both yawned.

"WHAT?! FROST GIANTS?! WHERE?" Ren exclaimed as her eyes shot open.

"No where, Christie's boss is here to pick us up," Jen hissed, as Delilah stretched. The large helicopter that gusted the trees with each propeller landed eventually and Coulson stepped out of it, in a suit and glasses.

"Christie?" he called. Christie heard him as signalled for the girls to follow her, through the bushes and into a clearing where the metal beast stood. When Coulson saw Christie he ran down the steps and have her a hug hug. "Wow, you look almost pretty! Asgard does wonders for you," he joked lightly. Christie rolled her eyes and stepped aside.

"Thanks. This is Renesme, Jennie and Delilah. They're my closest friends, practically my sisters. They HAVE to join SHEILD," she insisted firmly.

"Christie we don't just let anyone 'join SHEILD' there is a procedure you know," Coulson muttered. "This is a government agency. The highest in the world. This isn't McDonalds where you just rock up and they give you a spatula and an apron and say with a smile 'get to cooking.'"

"I know," Christie began. Delilah could see that Christie was failing so she took it upon herself.

"Sir? Son of Coul?" she began. "I'm Delilah. I believe I could be of use. We all could and we wouldn't tell a soul."

"What do you have that we don't have already?" Coulson challenged her.

"Put us on your team and you'll see," Delilah replied cockily. She eyed Coulson up and down until he finally gave in.

"Fine. Get in," he mumbled. "But Fury won't-"

"Fury won't like it," the girls finished together, making Coulson shake is head dismissively.

Once they got into SHIELD's main land home station, they hopped out of the helicopter. And when I say 'hop' I mean Christie, Coulson and the guards hopped out - Jen, Ren and Delilah staggered out, clearly a little unsure of the 'flying metal demon' as Ren called it.

"Welcome home," Coulson smiled to Christie, who bit her lip anxiously.

"Great," she sighed miserably.

"It's kind of huge in here," Jen said in wonder, looking around the control room at the different switches and holograms.

"Try not to touch anything before you blow the place up," came a deep voice from the balcony that lined the top of the room. The girls glanced up and saw Fury, eyepatch and all, walking down the shiny spiral metal staircase until he stood on their level, his black jacket flowing behind him.

"Sir," Coulson nodded.

"Agent Coulson," Fury acknowledged. He turned to face Christie. "Agent Darmer."

"Hi," Christie said shortly. Her and Fury didn't get along at the best of times.

"Who are these?" Fury asked, chucking his thumb back to signal Ren, Jen and Delilah.

"Just a few of my memorabilia. Ran it by Coulson. They're staying," Christie shot hotly. Fury wasn't in the mood to disagree.

"Whatever. And why are you back?"

"Mission's done," Christie said simply.

"I hope that means that Loki's dead," Fury said lowly. Christie's breath caught in her throat the girls glanced at each other nervously. They knew where this was going. Christie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Yes. He is," Christie whispered, more to herself than anyone. Coulson and the girls hoped that Fury would stop there. The girls knew how Loki died because as they landed, Jen powered her mind to see what was happening on Asgard to make sure Christie was safe. She witnessed Loki's fall, and told the others. Coulson didn't know how Loki died but he knew it was bad, since the previous night when he mentioned it he saw Christie cry - which she hardly ever did. He had a feeling that Christie and Loki had more than just a friendship.

But of course, Fury continued.

"And how exactly did he die?" he asked.

"Look, I don't need to tell you-" Christie began, feeling the lump rise again.

"You do, it was in the briefing," Fury said simply.

"Sir-" Coulson started.

"Mr Fury?" Jen tried.

"Umm not a good idea..." Ren hissed.

"Don't go there!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Look, SHUT UP for just one minute! I am asking Christie!" Fury snapped. Christie felt that she was about to break.

"Look. I went there. I was a maid. I saw Loki. I witnessed him slowly turn into someone he wasn't. He's d-dead. This was NOT in the briefing, otherwise I would've been told that I had to tell you. Coulson gave me clear instructions - instructions that you were too scared to give me yourself. So if you want to know how exactly he died, ask the girls, since you're getting NOTHING more out of me," Christie hissed dangerously, before letting a small sob escape and running off to her old cabin. Fury looked bewildered and turned to Coulson, who shook his head. He then turned to the girls, who all mouthed 'we tried to tell you.'


	31. Chapter 31 - White noise

Fury stood there, completely in shock. The guards shuffled around awkwardly, not too sure what to do. "Coulson, find out what happened and report to me later," he ordered, and left the room. Coulson turned to the girls who were standing there.

"What DID happen?" he asked quietly. Jen took a deep breath.

"Christie...she came to Asgard and she fell in love with Loki, who fell in love with her. After the coronation of Thor, Loki became different. We found out something was possessing him. Anyway, long story short, he fell off the side of the portal." Coulson's face was almost comical, his mouth twisted into an 'O' shape and his eyebrows came together.

"Christie wasn't able to stop it, she was sent back as soon as Loki let go," Delilah told him softly.

"He let go?! So...suicide," Coulson whispered. The girls nodded.

"I don't think it's hit Christie yet," Jen mumbled. "She always seems so strong. So when it does hit her..."

"...It's not gonna be pretty," Coulson finished. "Well, uh, welcome aboard. I guess. I'll show you to your room."

"Here it is. Christie is probably in here," Coulson told them. "See you at..um...yeah bye." He left the room closed the door behind him. The room the girls were in was pretty small, a little like the one in Asgard. There was a sofa bed, a wardrobe, a cupboard, a dresser, a small bed in the corner of the room and a small shower cubicle with a glass panel surrounding it inside the small bathroom. There was a kitchen area and a stove, a fridge and a sink. Not to mention the hologram panel and different devices that gave information. "We'll make it work," Ren said confidently. The bathroom door clicked open and out walked Christie, in a tight black tank top and black leather shorts. She had cut her hair a bit and so it wasn't down to her waist but more to her bra strap. She still looked stunning. Her eyes were shimmering - like she was going to cry at any moment. "Hey," she smiled casually. "Settled in?"

"What's up?" Jen asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing I'm fine," Christie shrugged.

"Christie you're about to burst into tears," Delilah said sadly. Christie gave a sharp breath of air.

"I need help," she mumbled.

"Yeah, we know," Ren frowned.

"No, I mean I need help to connect to Loki-"

"Christie, stop. You're gonna upset yourself, when there's no reply," Jen told her honestly, tugging her arm.

"Please," Christie begged.

"Christie please, let him GO," Delilah told her firmly. Christie burst into tears suddenly, heart wrenching sobs, her shaking hand covering her mouth. She tried to get to Loki's head but whenever she tried to focus and connect, all she could hear was white noise, a ringing in her head which was so painful, she screamed until it stopped with her hands over her ears. The girls sprung to action.

"We told you," Ren mumbled, running a flannel in cold water and placing it on Christie's forehead until the screaming subsided and turned into tears. The doors suddenly bursted open, making the girls jump.

"Is everything okay?" came a male voice.

"Wow..." Jen said in admiration, her brown eyes wide. Standing there, was Clint Barton, a bow and arrow in his hands, looking around for any signs of apparent danger.

Short chapter, please don't hurt me! Another one coming ASAP to make up for how short this one was!


	32. Chapter 32 - Hawkeye & Crushed hope

"Clint," Christie said dryly, sitting up a bit. Clint put his stuff away into his holders and walked over to where Christie lay crouched on the floor, sweating and looking drained of life.

"Well. Whitey," Clint grinned, bending over her. "You have not changed a bit."

"Likewise," Christie muttered, hissing in pain as she slowly made her way to her feet. The girls steadied her.

"Mission over then?" Clint asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Christie answered shortly, wiping her stay tears and taking a deep breath in. Jen coughed slightly. "Oh. Barton. This is Jen, Ren and Delilah," she introduced them.

"Pleasure," Jen smiled softly, her eyes full of admiration. Clint gave a small nod.

"You're from Asgard, right?" he guessed.

"Yes," Ren confirmed. "How did you know?"

"I was on the mission with Thor, he fell down and asked where Jen, Ren and Delilah were," Clint shrugged.

"Didn't mention me then?" Christie asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Of course he did. But I don't think that matters right now," Clint dismissed. "Anyway. I'm leaving." And with that, he jumped up to the ceiling and crawled into a large air vent, disappearing. Christie rolled her eyes as she poured some water into a glass.

"Who was THAT?!" Jen gasped, following Christie with the other girls.

"Clint Barton. Fellow spy partner...and an ex boyfriend," Christie muttered unenthusiastically. "We had some interesting times but I'd rather not discuss them."

"Oh! Don't you get along?" Delilah asked curiously, pouring some water for herself too.

"Over my dead body," Christie snorted. "Well. Actually it's not that bad anymore."

"So you wouldn't mind if I jumped straight on that bandwagon? Cos that was just HOT," Jen sighed.

"No, help yourself," Christie shrugged.

"And will you be okay about Loki?" Delilah asked tenderly.

"Probably not," Christie mused.

"I don't think he died," Ren mumbled. The girls turned to her.

"Ren, don't," Delilah said sharply.

"Let her speak," Christie whispered.

"NO!" Jen barked suddenly. "You had just gotten over him...well in the progress anyway."

"That's what I'm saying! Don't give Christie false hope that doesn't exist! He FELL, Jen SAW IT," Delilah shouted. Christie stood in the middle, a little confused to why they all felt so angry about the idea.

"Look, evil doesn't just GO," Ren shouted back. "There's something going on here. Frigga pushed Christie down practically at the same time that Loki fell. For what reason? Cos she knows he'll be back, worse than ever!"

"And do WHAT?" Jen yelled.

"Yeah cos he's really gonna come down from that abyss of darkness that was the bottom of the galaxy," Delilah said sceptically.

"Wait, wait, HANG ON!" Christie shouted. "This sounds like an argument you have all had already. What's the problem?"

"Look, I think he's alive but-"

"But if he's alive, that means he's gonna return a completely different person," Jen finished.

"Which means that you will have to change between accepting he died a good man or he'll return a complete and utter monster," Delilah said to Christie softly. Christie didn't have to think twice.

"He's dead. I saw it," she said shortly, before spinning around and leaving the room. She would rather Loki had died a good man than he survive and come back a monster.


	33. Chapter 33 - Jen's fed up

"Well that went well," Jen sighed, sitting down on the sofa and throwing her head back.

"I still think he's alive," Ren muttered.

"Let it go," Delilah snapped.

"Oh whatever," Ren sighed.

"Christie?" Coulson began quietly, approaching Christie as she watched Selvig in the control room handle a blue cube.

"What?" Christie muttered, turning round to face him.

"Maybe it's easier to just talk to someone about this," Coulson said slowly.

"No thanks," Christie said shortly. Coulson sighed deeply.

"Was he a good man?" he asked quietly. Christie took a sharp breath in.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "He was."

"I understand you're still grieving..."

"Understatement of the century," Christie said sarcastically.

"Okay let's not go down the route of sarcasm, it's too early for that," Coulson dismissed.

"Can we not go down any route? I don't actually want to talk about it," Christie sniffed. Coulson gave a small shrug and was about to walk away when Christie stopped him. "Wait!" He frowned and turned around.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked sceptically with an eyebrow raised.

"Hang on. Do you think there's a chance that he's still alive?" Christie whispered. Coulson rolled his eyes.

"I hope for your sake that it's not possible, of Fury is gonna be pretty damn peed off," he told her firmly. "But...if Thor could withstand that fall then maybe Loki could too." Christie nodded and turned back around to face the window. Then she turned around again and looked at the steaming glistening blue cube.

"What's that then?" Christie asked curiously.

"The Tesseract, but it's misbehaving," Selvig answered quietly, in concentration.

"Where did it come from?" Christie muttered.

"We think it's from somewhere in the galaxy. Not our world," Coulson pitched in. Christie's brains racked. Her eyes lit up and Coulson knew that look. "NO, NO DO NOT DO IT," he groaned.

"I'll see you later," Christie said hurriedly. "I'll meet you guys here this evening!" With that, she rushed away.

"Where did she go?" Selvig asked in confusion.

"She's probably going to research it..." Coulson shrugged, shaking his head. "I guess she's back in the zone."

Jen and Delilah were sipping their tea together and Ren was flicking through a book on all things Asgard. Christie burst into the room and slammed the door behind her. "Ren! I need that book please!" she exclaimed. Ren blinked and passed the book over. Christie flicked through to the letter T, and saw the Tesseract's page. "Gotcha," she whispered. Jen and Delilah looked up from where they were dunking biscuits in tea. "OH MY GOD! I knew it! This is what Loki wanted and now it's on earth...Selvig said its misbehaving which means something is trying to get here..." Jen and Delilah choked on their tea in surprise and Ren didn't look shocked at all.

"I don't think this is a good idea to look into this," Delilah began.

"I'm not saying that Loki's alive," Christie told them, her grey eyes shimmering with tears. "I'm just making observations."

"Well DON'T," Jen shouted. "We all need to move on or things will be worse IF he turns out to be here."

"Oh go away, Jen, it was different if you were dating him yourself," Christie snapped.

"You know what, Christie? Do what you want," Jen hissed, stormed out and shut the door behind her. Christie sighed in defeat and Delilah ran out after Jen.

"Come on, I'll help you make more 'observations'," Ren offered. Christie gulped and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah okay. Lets do it."


	34. Chapter 34 - Loki's arrived

"Jen, have you seen Christie and Ren?" Delilah asked, stirring the soup on the fire.

"Nope," Jen said shortly.

"Jen you need to let Christie do what she wants," Delilah sighed. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Yep okay," she muttered. Christie and Ren burst into the room.

"Found anything interesting?" Delilah asked casually.

"The Tesseract is of Asgard," Ren confirmed, looking pleased with herself.

"Oh great," Jen grumbled. Christie rolled her eyes, sick of everyone's opinions.

"I'm going down the the control room," she mumbled, leaving the room.

"So you actually went to find stuff out then?" Coulson asked her, folding his arms.

"Yep," Christie muttered, feeling Clint's eyes trained at her. "Gotta love finding out that stuff. Where's Barton?"

"Up in his nest," Coulson chucked his thumb behind him.

"Right," Christie nodded, watching the Tesseract spark and shiver. "Um, is the cube supposed to-"

Suddenly, a huge explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Christie was the first one to look up. Her vision was blurred and everyone was panting around her, and she tried to strain her eyesight so that she could see the vision in black in front of her. Whatever it was, it blasted something around 3 times and got up in the air, soaring over the guards as the machines went off. Christie coughed chestily as Barton tried to stop him. She had no idea what was happening until she heard the words

"Please don't. I still need that." Christie felt her heartbeat raise so quickly that she had put a hand over her mouth in order to stop her being sick. She slowly focused on the figure and saw that yes, Loki was standing there. She was well hidden in the shadows, though.

"Oh my god," she whispered, starting to shake at the sight of her lover who she believed dead. Christie had no idea whether to get up and run over to him, or to stay hidden. His hair was slightly longer and he was incredibly pale, but everything else was the same. Even his eyes had gone an odd colour of green. Christie somehow crawled out of the room and ran down the giant corridor till she got to her room. She ran in and saw the others eating in silence.

"LOKI IS ALIVE!" she shouted, not too sure how to feel.

"I told you sooooo," Ren yawned.

"Are you sure?" Delilah asked quietly.

"He's downstairs, right now! He's after the Tesseract," Christie cried, deciding that she felt petrified.

"Oh god oh god oh god," Delilah groaned.

"We need to get moving," Christie mumbled. "I can't let him see me."

"What kind of state is he in?" Ren asked curiously.

"He's looks normal but you can tell that he's completely out of it," Christie sniffed, grabbing her jacket.

"Oh no," Jen groaned suddenly. "It's too late." There was a rapid knock on the door. Ren went to get it. It was Coulson.

"Girls, come on, lets go," he snapped, clicking his fingers.

"Don't click at me," Christie said shortly.

"The building is coming down," Coulson squinted his eyes in confusion. "So excuse me if I'm TRYING TO GET YOU OUT ALIVE!"

"Okay we're going," Delilah nodded, grabbing the girls' jackets. Ren grabbed a cloth bag and packed her homemade blanket and the books she brought from Asgard. Jen just grabbed her shawl and followed Coulson and Christie out of the door.

"So wait, where is Clint?" Jen asked curiously as they sped walked down the dark corridor.

"He's been compromised," Coulson muttered.

"BY WHO?" Christie gasped.

"Oh SPEAKING OF, are you aware that Loki is downstairs? Currently taking a bunch of our agents? This is YOUR loverboy?" Coulson said dramatically, going through the metal doors that led straight into a helicopter.

"I'll explain a little later," Christie dismissed, rushing in and sitting down on one of the benches.

"WHY DO WE DO THIS METAL DEMON ALL OVER AGAIN?" Ren groaned, climbing into the helicopter. Delilah and Jen got in together and Coulson got in before shutting the door.


	35. Chapter 35 - The helicopter ride

Jen, Christie and Ren all watched Coulson speak with Fury over his talkback system as they flew over the skies. "I hate it in this thing," Ren muttered.

"I copy," Coulson said into the walkie talkie. He shut it off and gave a deep sigh. "Well girls, looks like we could use you after all."

"What's going on?" Delilah asked quickly, tucking a strand of her short pixie black hair behind her ear.

"Okay, we need to get in the Avengers in," Coulson explained. "As of now, we are at war." Christie took a shaky breath in and licked her lips.

"Are you okay?" Delilah asked her.

"Loki's alive," she mumbled in disbelief, placing her head in her hands. "He's alive and he's evil."

"What do you want us to do?" Jen asked Coulson loudly, clearly still irritated at all the ignored warnings that she gave Christie previously.

"Well we need anything you can offer to us, do you guys have any talents?"

"I can tell what's happening in a different part of the world," Jen offered, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Helpful," Coulson nodded.

"I can heal," Ren tried.

"Helpful," Coulson nodded again.

"I make weapons a lot," Delilah shrugged.

"So you're all perfect. And Christie, we need your help."

"Of course you do," Christie grumbled moodily. The helicopter bounced a bit before coming to a halt.

"It looks like we're here," Coulson muttered, looking out of the window.

"Where's 'here'?" Delilah asked.

"The helicarrier."

"I like it here better than the other place," Ren yawned, stretching out on one of the bunk beds.

"What are we going to do with Christie?" Delilah asked quietly, snuggling into the covers a bit.

"Not like you care," Ren said bitterly.

"Don't even start," Jen frowned, tying up her long brown hair. "There's reasons that I told you to leave this stuff."

"So what if Christie left it! We'd be in the exact same position," Ren snapped.

"I'M GOING TO BED!" Jen shouted, flicking off the light.

"YEAH WELL SO AM I!" Ren yelled, slamming her face into her pillow. Delilah sat there by herself, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay guys, I was tired anyway!" she said loudly. When she got no reply, she slumped lower into her seat. "Odin help us," she muttered.

**Sorry about such a short chapter, things will get a lot better in the next few. I started school again so they're getting harder to write in large quantities.**


End file.
